Ombre et Poussière
by Strider'Arbalest
Summary: La guerre de l'Anneau achevée, les gobelins se sont enfuis pour aller se réfugier dans les montagnes. Alors qu'une expédition de nains, d'hommes et d'elfes tente de leur reprendre la Moria, il apparait que les orques, eux, n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot. Et quand Mablung part pour essayer de régler le problème, il devient évident que quelqu'un ne lui veut pas que du bien.
1. Chapitre 1: marche dans les ténèbres

**La présente fiction n'a aucun but lucratif. Les personnages qui y sont présents ne m'appartiennent pas, et les lieux indiqués non plus; tout est la propriété du ô combien regretté JRR Tolkien.**

**La présente fiction est la suite de ma fiction _Ensemble_. Il n'est pas impératif de l'avoir lu; mais pour votre propre compréhension, je vous le conseille fortement.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**'-'**

Ombre et Poussière

**'-'**

_« Force et Honneur ? Ne te leurre pas, nous qui vivons en ce monde, nous ne sommes qu'Ombres et Poussières… »_

_Gladiator_

**'-'**

Chapitre 1 : Marche dans les ténèbres

**'-'**

La taverne était sombre et sale, comme tant d'autres dans cette ville souillée et corrompue qu'était Tanas. Située à l'extrême sud du continent, légèrement au nord de la forêt de Serenes, la cité autrefois réputée pour son marché d'esclaves de la meilleure qualité n'était plus qu'une ville morte, où tous les assassins et brigands du pays se rassemblaient pour régler leurs affaires et obtenir de nouveaux contrats, et le meilleur endroit pour ce faire restait l'Auberge du Héron.

L'établissement portait bien mal son nom. Le héron était un oiseau noble, aux plumes blanches, qui se plaisait à habiter au bord des étangs et qui vivait les pattes dans l'eau. Dans la taverne aussi, les pieds des clients baignaient, mais c'était dans la crasse et la sueur. Une vingtaine de truands étaient attablés un peu partout dans la grande salle, buvant bruyamment des chopes de la bière bon marché qui constituait la seule boisson disponible au comptoir. Les insultes fusaient, et les plaisanteries de mauvais goût étaient légion, mais le silence tomba soudain quand la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un personnage tel que la ville recevait rarement.

Le nouveau venu gardait son visage sous l'ombre de son capuchon, mais sa cape verte brodée ne laissait aucun doute sur les origines nobles de l'individu. Sans faire attention aux regards qui pesaient lourdement sur lui, il se dirigea vers la table située au fin fond de la salle. S'y trouvait déjà un homme étrange : les cheveux noirs grisonnants, le nez et la bouche masqués par une écharpe bordeaux, un manteau gris usé muni de nombreuses poches, et surtout la trace d'une hétérochromie qui le munissait d'un regard saisissant, mélange d'une pupille vermeille et d'une autre gris acier. Il fixait de ses yeux dépareillés l'étranger, qui tira une chaise de sa table et s'assit en face de lui. Aussitôt, toutes les conversations reprirent. Si le nouveau venu s'attablait avec un des brigands, c'était qu'il voulait régler une affaire dérangeante, sans doute pour des motifs politiques. C'était assez courant, ici. Certains affirmaient que toute la cour de l'Empire était passée par cette taverne.

- On dit que vous êtes le meilleur pisteur et assassin du continent, commença le noble en parlant très bas.

- Ça se pourrait, répondit son interlocuteur sur le même ton.

- Pas bavard, hein ? Tant mieux. J'ai besoin d'un agent discret, rapide et efficace.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de bosser pour des inconnus.

- Et je ne suis pas assez fou pour donner vous donner des renseignements sur moi, avec le nombre de personnes voulant ma mort actuellement. J'ai pas mal d'ennemis.

- Qui dois-je tuer ?

- Personne à ma connaissance, je n'ai pas tous les renseignements, mais c'est possible. J'ai surtout besoin que vous retrouviez un homme pour moi.

- Où?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je vous demande ce service.

L'assassin rapprocha son visage de celui de son interlocuteur.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ou un novice. Si vous savez que je suis le meilleur, vous devez savoir que mes prix sont les plus élevés. Si vous vouliez trouver n'importe qui n'importe où, vous ne feriez pas appel à moi.

- Non, non, bien sûr, répondit précipitamment le noble en se reculant un peu. En fait, j'ai besoin de vous parce qu'il n'est pas sur ce continent.

- Où est-il ?

- Au sud, par-delà Tol Morwen, en Terre du Milieu. On le surnomme la « Main Lourde », je n'en sais pas plus.

- Cinquante mille.

- Pardon ?

- Cinquante mille écus. C'est ce que ça vous coûtera si vous voulez m'engager. Payables d'avance, il est inutile de le préciser. Le prix contient mes propres frais durant la mission.

Le noble dégluti difficilement, mais fouilla un instant dans son manteau et en ressorti une bourse pleine à craquer.

- Je ne recompterais pas, messire, l'informa l'assassin. Mais si je me rends compte que vous avez essayé de me tromper, je n'aurai pas besoin de contrat pour vous retrouver et vous tuer.

- Bien entendu, bien entendu, répéta le noble qui suait désormais à grosses gouttes.

Il lui tendit une lettre cachetée.

- Le reste de vos instructions. Quand comptez-vous partir ?

- Pour quand vous faut-il vos renseignements ?

- Le plus tôt possible.

- Dans deux mois, ici. Au revoir, monseigneur.

L'assassin se leva et partit d'un pas rapide vers la porte, sans ajouter un mot de plus.

- A dans deux mois, messire Volke.

**'-'**

_Nous pourrions passer par les Mines de la Moria. Mon cousin Balïn nous accueillerait royalement_. Ces paroles trottaient dans la tête de l'elfe tandis qu'il se glissait furtivement dans l'ombre qui couvrait une grande partie de la salle. Il la nommait « l'antichambre », mais pour la plupart des gens, c'était simplement le hall d'entrée de la cité du Cavenain. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de pierre qui donnait sur le pont de Khazad-Dûm, attendant ses compagnons.

La chute de Sauron et la destruction de l'Anneau, plus d'un an auparavant, avaient profondément bouleversé l'équilibre du monde. Les gobelins, qui grouillaient anciennement dans toute la chaîne des Monts Brumeux, s'étaient reclus dans les profondeurs de l'ancienne cité naine de la Moria. Mais même ici, ils constituaient une menace potentielle pour les peuples libres, aussi une petit expédition avait été forgée pour éradiquer ces créatures et les chasser à jamais de ces lieus.

Le groupe était essentiellement constitué de nains, évidemment. Certains étaient déjà venus ici, et se rappelaient encore de l'ancienne beauté des antiques salles du Cavenain. D'autres étaient venus simplement pour parfaire leur réputation de guerriers, acquise durant les batailles de Celduin et de l'Erebor lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Les gobelins étant leurs ennemis héréditaires, d'autres nains étaient là par vengeance envers des membres de leur famille ou leurs amis qui étaient tombés notamment lors de la bataille du Nanduhirion. Ils étaient guidés par Gimli fils de Gloïn, qui avait aux yeux de son peuple acquis le statut de héros en accompagnant la communauté de l'Anneau.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être venus. Les elfes de la Lorien et de la Vertbois-le-Grand, qui voyaient depuis des siècles les gobelins grouiller à leurs frontières, avaient envoyé quelques guerriers guidés par Legolas Vertefeuille pour soutenir les nains dans la reconquête de leur ancien royaume. Le roi Elessar, souverain du Gondor, avait également dépêché une petite troupe, menée par un de ses plus brillants capitaines, qui s'était souvent illustré lors de la lutte contre Sauron : Boromir fils de Denethor, qui avait cédé sa place d'intendant à son frère cadet Faramir qui était plus habile que lui dans la pratique de la politique.

Le Rohan, royaume des dresseurs de chevaux, n'avait pas souhaité rester en retrait et avait envoyé quelques soldats, pour la plupart vétérans de la Porte Noire, donc habitués au combat d'infanterie, menés par le capitaine Erkenbrand, l'ancien gardien du Gouffre de Helm. Et ils étaient accompagnés par un elfe.

L'elfe qui avait sans doute le plus souffert de la guerre. Il avait dû revenir de Valinor, où pourtant le sommeil éternel aurait dû lui être accordé, et il s'était battu pour un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Au début, il n'avait pas combattu _pour_ ce monde il était venu pour se dresser _contre _Sauron, qu'il avait déjà eu à affronter en son temps. Mais peu à peu, il s'était mis à aimer ses compagnons, un plus particulièrement. Le seul à être parti, d'ailleurs…

- Vous rêvez, Mablung ?

Le concerné se retourna. C'était un elfe de grande taille, même pour sa race. Mais contrairement à la plupart des siens, ses traits semblaient taillés au couteau, impression renforcée par la cicatrice qui lui courait le long de la pommette gauche. Un bandeau bleu nuit retenait ses cheveux noirs qu'il ne coiffait jamais, préférant leur laisser « la liberté qui leur était due ». Il possédait de banals yeux bruns, mais leur éclat pouvait rapidement virer au noir quand il se mettait en colère, chose courante lorsqu'il combattait des orques. C'était un combattant acharné, et ses amis le respectaient pour cela mais ils l'aimaient également pour la perspicacité et la douceur qu'il savait manifester lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

- Un peu, admit-il. Je dois avouer qu'il me presse de dénicher nos premiers adversaires, Legolas. Aranruth commence à se rouiller un peu.

Legolas posa les yeux sur l'épée bâtarde qui pendait à la ceinture de son ami. C'était une très belle arme, qui ne supportait aucun fourreau : elle était si tranchante que même la protection de mithril que lui avait donné Gimli avait été coupée en deux par le fil de la lame. Celle-ci avait de nombreux reflets verts d'une étonnante variété, et qui changeaient en fonction de l'angle sous lequel on la voyait. Mais comme toutes les armes elfiques, elle virait au bleu quand des orques étaient proches.

- Des gobelins, je veux bien, mais j'espère qu'on ne retombera pas sur un Balrog, intervint une voix rocailleuse derrière eux.

Legolas et Gimli étaient d'inséparables amis depuis qu'ils avaient voyagé ensembles au sein de la communauté, mais ils étaient aussi différents que deux êtres pouvaient l'être. Le premier était grand et élancé, avec de longs cheveux blonds toujours impeccablement coiffés. Son physique faisait craquer toutes les femmes, et pas seulement celles de la Terre du Milieu. Il appréciait se balader en forêt et pouvait y passer des heures, car il avait été élevé dans les profondeurs de Vertbois-le-Grand, anciennement la Forêt Noire. Le second était petit, bien que de taille standard chez les nains. Ses cheveux bruns-roux en bataille s'accordaient avec sa longue barbe lui arrivant à la taille. S'il n'avait pas un physique parfait d'un point de vue humain ou elfique, toutes les naines rêvaient de partager sa vie. Il était né dans la haute montagne de l'Erebor, peu après que son père s'y soit réinstallé. Il aimait donc les roches et les minerais, qu'il admirait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. De plus, si l'elfe favorisait le tir à l'arc et le combat à distance, le nain n'hésitait pas à foncer dans le tas quand c'était nécessaire… et même quand ça ne l'était pas.

- Pas de danger, le rassura un homme de grande taille en arrivant. Le cadavre de ce démon doit être en train de pourrir au sommet de Zirakzigil à l'heure qu'il est.

Boromir avait été corrompu par l'Anneau durant son périple dans la communauté, mais sauvé de justesse par ses compagnons, son esprit ne s'en était trouvé que renforcé. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus que tout le monde, et sa carrure dissuadait tout autant de lui chercher des noises. Mais sous ses dehors brutaux, c'était un homme attentionné et vigoureux, qui jamais n'avait faibli au combat. Il portait l'armure de plate du Gondor. Un grand bouclier rond était accroché dans son dos, et une épée de bonne facture pendait à son côté, proche d'un grand cor de guerre. C'était le cor du Gondor, brisé par les Ourouks-Haï à Amon Hen et réparé par le savoir-faire des nains après la guerre. Sa seule vue tétanisait les orques, et sa plainte les faisaient s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes.

- De toute manière, vous en avez déjà affronté un, à ce que je sais, rappela Erkenbrand. Vous comptez parmi les rares « tueurs de Balrog », à présent.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je souhaite recommencer, s'esclaffa Gimli.

Le capitaine du Rohan était plutôt petit pour un homme adulte, ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante-dix. Mais c'était un cavalier accompli, et il se débrouillait également parfaitement à pied. Il frisait la cinquantaine, et ses cheveux tendaient désormais plus sur le gris que sur leur noir d'origine, mais il restait un homme robuste et compétent.

- Tout le monde est arrivé, Boromir ? s'informa Mablung.

L'homme hocha la tête et désigna d'un geste large la centaine d'hommes, d'elfes et de nains qui attendaient impatiemment dans le hall d'entrée.

- Nous n'attendons plus que votre ordre pour entrer, fit le Gondorien avec un sourire moqueur. Quels sont vos ordres ?

- Vous êtes hilarant, répliqua l'elfe en grinçant des dents. Ce n'est pas moi qui guide l'expédition : comme avec la communauté, je ne suis là que pour escorter.

- On ne va pas y passer la journée, grogna Gimli avant de se tourner vers la petite armée. Soldats ! Là-dedans, des milliers de gobelins patientent ! Ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps !

Les guerriers levèrent leurs armes en vociférant.

- Le passage entre la porte et le pont est étroit, et nous n'y rentrerons pas tous ! Aussi, le pont ayant été détruit, il nous faut d'abord créer un passage ! Les ingénieurs !

Quelques nains et elfes se faufilèrent entre leurs compagnons pour rejoindre les capitaines, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'hommes du Gondor. Ils étaient équipés de nombreuses cordes et poulies, et portaient de grandes planches de bois épaisses. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil au pont en passant la porte, puis un des nains se retourna vers Gimli.

- Ça s'ra pas long. Si les oreilles pointues sont pas trop mauvaises, ont aura installé une passerelle convenable dans moins d'une heure.

- Les oreilles pointues doutent moins de leurs capacités que de celles des gnomes, fit une voix d'elfe de l'autre côté de la porte.

- On est pas là pour discuter de ça, intervint Boromir avant que ça ne dégénère.

Les disputes entre les elfes et les nains étaient chose fameuse en Gondor.

- Au travail ! ordonna Gimli. Plus vite ce sera terminé, plus vite on ira botter le cul des rats qui infestent nos mines !

- Vous avez perdu en politesse au cours de l'année écoulée, releva Mablung.

Les premiers jurons nains se firent entendre, accompagnées de réprimandes elfiques et de quelques cris gondoriens. Boromir jeta un œil, et le silence revint devant le pont, troublé seulement par des coups de marteau sur la roche.

- Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Legolas en se tournant vers son compagnon. On ne vous a guère vu en Lorien ou en Forêt Noire ces derniers temps.

- Ni en Gondor, rajouta Boromir.

- J'ai passé la plupart de mon temps à m'occuper de chevaux à Edoras, répondit Mablung en haussant les épaules. Racàno ayant succombé à ses blessures des champs du Pelennor, il me fallait une nouvelle monture, et je tenais à l'élever moi-même. J'ai maintenant un poulain de six mois, annonça-t-il fièrement.

- Je n'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait chevaucher un warg, dit Erkenbrand en secouant la tête. J'ai essayé, une fois. On ne m'y reprendra plus.

- Il y encore des loups sauvages en Rohan ? s'informa Boromir.

- Quelques-uns, mais si on ne s'approche pas de leur tanière, ils ne sont pas hostiles.

- Et si on s'en approche ?

- Vous avez intérêt à savoir vous battre, éluda le rohirrim en souriant.

Un elfe cria de l'autre côté. Aussitôt, les capitaines passèrent la tête pas l'entrebâillement de la porte, mais ce fut juste pour voir un nain venir leur expliquer en trainant un elfe qui se massait la main.

- Il s'est tapé dessus avec son propre marteau, cet imbécile.

Cela les rassura, mais l'elfe continuait de gémir, aussi un des guérisseurs les rejoignit et se pencha sur son cas.

- C'est drôle, je pensais plutôt que s'il y aurait un blessé il serait humain, lâcha Legolas.

Boromir et Erkenbrand lui jetèrent un regard noir, mais il fit semblant de ne pas les voir. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'elfe retourna parmi ses camarades, avec en prime un beau pansement autour de la main.

Ils patientèrent encore un bon moment avant qu'un nain ne vienne les chercher.

- C'est fini, dit-il tout fier.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du pont. Une large passerelle de bois s'arc-boutait au-dessus de l'ancien passage. Elle était maintenue par de nombreuses cordes scellées au plafond grâce à des crochets vissés précautionneusement, et les ouvriers étaient déjà de l'autre côté.

- Bon, c'est pas du grand art, hein, rajouta le nain, mais c'est suffisamment solide pour que tout le monde puisse passer dessus.

- Vous êtes certain que ça supportera le poids d'un homme en armure ? vérifia Boromir.

Dans son armure de plate, il était directement concerné par la pseudo-résistance du pont.

- Ouaip mon gars, Oglïn est passé sans problème, donc vous pouvez y aller !

De l'autre côté, un nain qui devait bien peser dans les deux cents livres se plaignit qu'on ne le comprenait pas, qu'il était gros juste parce qu'il avait souvent faim.

- Pas de problème avec les gobelins ? demanda Gimli.

- On n'en a pas vu un seul, répondit l'ouvrier en fronçant les sourcils.

- La sortie étant condamnée, ils ont sans doute déserté le coin, conjectura Mablung.

- Sans doute. On y va ! fit Gimli en se retournant vers ses hommes.

- Damrod, Ashnard, vous restez à l'entrée, ordonna Boromir en désignant deux gondoriens. Au moindre signe suspect au-dehors, revenez faire un rapport. Je vous envoie la relève ce soir.

Les deux désignés se mirent au garde-à-vous et se placèrent chacun d'un côté de la porte menant à la vallée du Nanduhirion, qui devançait la forêt de la Lothlorien, à l'est des Monts Brumeux. Un par un, tous les soldats traversèrent le pont de fortune, et même s'ils y passèrent un temps monstrueux, le passage tint bon et tous arrivèrent sains et saufs de l'autre côté. Une fois cela fait, ils dressèrent un camp de fortune au bord du gouffre. Des barricades munies de pieux furent installées autour de l'entrée du pont, afin de permettre une retraite en toute sécurité si nécessaire. Les nains avaient tiré profit de l'enseignement de la quête de Balïn, qui s'était terminée par l'extermination de la quasi-totalité des compagnons, et la mort du « seigneur de la Moria ».

- Le passage direct vers Cavenain est en ruine, rapporta un éclaireur en arrivant en courant. Les escaliers se sont écroulés sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Et… Il y a des gobelins en haut. Ils ont essayé de nous tirer dessus, mais nous étions heureusement hors de portée.

- Le Balrog nous aura emmerdé jusqu'au bout, soupira Mablung.

- On va passer par les galeries latérales, décida Gimli. Elles devraient encore être en état, le Balrog étant trop gros pour passer par-là.

- Mais ça doit grouiller de gobelins, dit Boromir.

- On a pas trop le choix. Il faut d'abord y aller en éclaireur, une dizaine d'hommes suffiront. Mablung, Legolas, avec nous. J'ai confiance en vos yeux.

- C'est trop d'honneur que vous nous faîtes, maître nain, railla Legolas.

- On sera revenus dans… disons deux heures, continua Gimli en se tournant vers Boromir et Erkenbrand. Essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer pendant ce temps-là.

Le nain choisit trois nains, deux autres elfes et deux hommes pour partir avec eux, et se dirigea vers un étroit couloir qui partait à la droite du passage principal. Mablung le suivit, la main sur le pommeau d'Aranruth. Ils ne se feraient pas surprendre encore une fois par des roulements de tambour.

**'-'**

- Main Lourde ? Pour sûr que je connais, dit le paysan rohirrim en prenant appui sur sa fourche. Il est resté quelques temps à Edoras, à ce que j'en sais. Mais il parait qu'il est parti dans les mines de la Moria, pour chasser de l'orque. Un héros, ce type, rien de moins.

- Merci, voisin, répondit son interlocuteur.

Volke lui jeta une petite pièce, se retourna et repartit sur la route menant au Château d'Or de Meduseld. Les rumeurs populaires étaient le meilleur moyen de repérer une cible. Et un elfe ne passait pas inaperçu en Rohan. Encore moins s'il avait été accompagné d'un « ange ». L'assassin s'arrêta au bord du chemin et sortit la lettre contenue dans la bourse que lui avait remise son commanditaire, en plus des cinquante-mille écus dus. C'était des instructions très claires.

_Nous avons combattu ensemble durant la guerre. Mais je pense que vous voudrez tout de même un payement, aussi mon agent a-t-il une bourse, suffisante je l'espère. Vous devez retrouver Mablung, dit la Main Lourde. A ma connaissance, il devrait se trouver en Rohan. Traquez-le. Trouvez-le. Et tuez-le._


	2. Chapitre 2: nouvelles du Gondor

_"Un assassin est un créateur qui n'a pas trouvé son emploi"_

_Daniel Pennac_

**'-'**

Chapitre 2 : Nouvelles du Gondor

**'-'**

Edoras n'était pas une ville au sens où l'entendait Volke. Elle se rapprochait plus du hameau, avec sa vingtaine de maisons de bois aux toits de chaume. Sa position, sur une colline en plein milieu de l'immense plaine constituant le royaume du Rohan, aurait pu être extrêmement avantageuse si elle avait été fortifiée, au lieu de quoi elle n'était protégée que par un mur de bois à peine assez large pour permettre le passage à deux hommes de front sur le chemin de ronde. Ces hommes n'avaient aucun sens tactique.

L'assassin fut grandement étonné de constater que personne ne vint le fouiller à l'entrée, alors qu'il était un étranger pénétrant dans la capitale. Il aurait suffi qu'il entre avec de mauvaises intentions envers les rohirrims, il n'avait qu'à s'emparer d'une des torches accrochées sur le rempart et la jeter sur une maison pour enflammer toute la cité. Mais n'étant là que pour récolter des renseignements, il se contenta de se rendre au château qui surplombait la ville. En fait, ça ressemblait plus à une grange qu'à un château.

Volke ne tuait pas pour le plaisir. C'était son travail, et voilà tout. Jamais ses propres sentiments n'intervenaient dans ses missions : ça avait coûté la vie à son maître, celui qui lui avait tout appris, et qui avait été engagé pour l'assassiner alors que lui-même devait tuer le commanditaire. Ce dernier pensait se protéger en faisant abattre celui chargé de le faire taire à jamais. Mais son maître avait hésité. Pas Volke. Il l'avait égorgé proprement, ce qui en soit était assez généreux : il n'avait pas souffert outre mesure.

Règle numéro un : abattre tous ceux qui se dressent sur la route de ton contrat.

Si on ne l'avait pas fouillé à l'entrée de la ville, il eut tout de même droit à une injonction lui ordonnant de déposer ses armes avant de pouvoir accéder au château. Ce qui était primordial pour devenir et rester un bon assassin, c'était la discrétion. Jamais d'armes lourdes, comme une épée, une lance ou une hache. Pas d'arc non plus : pas assez précis et trop encombrant. Il ne possédait qu'une petite arbalète pour attaquer à distance, qu'il pouvait facilement cacher sous son manteau. Mais il la déposa tout de même par terre à côté de la porte, avec vingt couteaux de lancer attachés un peu partout sur lui, les quatre dagues cachées dans ses bottes, les deux dans ses manches, les cinq stylets à sa ceinture et enfin son arme fétiche : la Baselard, plus longue qu'un couteau mais plus courte qu'une dague, à la forme si particulière qu'elle provoquait des saignements incontrôlables chez la pauvre victime.

Les gardes le laissèrent passer, certains qu'il ne pouvait rien avoir de plus après tout ce qu'il avait laissé ici. Ils se trompaient lourdement. Par précaution, l'assassin possédait encore trois couteaux et deux petites lames qui pouvaient jaillir de ses bottes par un mouvement spécifique du pied. Les rohirrims étaient loin d'être des professionnels. Lui, si.

Le roi Eomer, dix-huitième souverain du Riddermark, était encore jeune pour un tel rôle. Il était dans la trentaine, avec un corps bien développé. Il portait une armure de cuir décorée, qui lui couvrait tout le torse, mais ses jambes étaient bien moins couvertes, signe évident de son habitude à combattre à dos de cheval. S'il était venu pour le tuer, Volke n'aurait eu qu'à lui trancher l'artère fémorale d'un coup de stylet, puis lancer deux couteaux sur les gardes encadrant le trône, avant de prendre la fuite par le toit comportant de nombreuses fenêtres accessibles en grimpant sur les poutres et les piliers de bois. Et pour parfaire le travail, une petite torche lâchée malencontreusement sur la paille recouvrant la charpente.

- Monseigneur Eomer, salua Volke en s'inclinant.

Il connaissait toutes les précautions d'usage pour s'adresser à un souverain. Professionnel.

- Messire, répondit poliment le roi en le saluant d'un signe de tête. Puis-je connaître votre nom et la raison de votre venue ?

Les gardes ne l'avaient pas informé. Amateur.

- Je me nomme Bastian, je viens de Tol Morwen, et je suis à la recherche d'une de vos connaissances, Mablung la Main Lourde, qui, m'a-t-on indiqué, aurait vécu ici.

Règle numéro deux : ne jamais donner des informations sur soi-même.

Règle numéro trois : ne jamais prétendre que l'on connait la cible.

- C'est exact, messire Bastian. Mais il est parti il y a de ça deux semaines pour se joindre à une expédition dans les mines de la Moria. Néanmoins je vous déconseille d'essayer de le retrouver, c'est un endroit dangereux.

- L'affaire dont je dois traiter avec lui ne souffre aucun délai, votre Altesse. Mais je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé à le rejoindre, dit l'assassin en s'inclinant.

- Ce fut un plaisir, messire Bastian.

Après une dernière courbette, Volke quitta la salle et alla récupérer ses armes à l'entrée. L'entretien ne s'était pas trop mal passé, mais le roi lui paraissait un peu trop plaisant pour être tout à fait honnête. Il quitta rapidement la ville et se mit en route vers les montagnes.

Dès que l'assassin fut parti, Eomer se tourna vers un des gardes.

- Grimbold, faîtes-le suivre par votre meilleur pisteur. Cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance.

**'-'**

Le tunnel était sombre et sentait le renfermé. Le petit groupe avançait lentement et prudemment, conscient de la présence toute proche des gobelins. Les nains étaient les seuls à pouvoir se mouvoir convenablement, le plafond ne culminant pas plus haut que le mètre soixante. De plus du fait de l'ancienneté du passage, des petits éboulis avaient constamment lieu, faisant tomber une multitude de cailloux et de poussière sur les aventuriers.

- Ces galeries servaient à l'origine de sortie de secours, expliqua Gimli. Elles n'ont pas été prévues pour d'autres races que les nains.

- On l'avait remarqué, maugréa Mablung. On atteindra l'autre côté dans combien de temps ? Je commence à avoir sérieusement mal au dos.

- D'ici une dizaine de mètres. Je sens un souffle d'air droit devant.

Et en effet, ils débouchèrent un peu plus loin sur la grande salle du Cavenain. Les colonnes taillées qui s'élevaient par centaines étaient toujours aussi impressionnantes, tout comme la hauteur du plafond, aussi haut que celui de la galerie était bas.

- Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière, parodia Gimli en allumant une torche.

- Maintenant qu'on sait que l'on peut passer par là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Legolas.

- On explore, répondit Mablung en haussant les épaules.

- Il faut récupérer le livre de Mazarboul dans la salle des archives, décida Gimli. Gandalf nous en avait lu une partie, mais le reste pourra peut-être nous éclairer plus précisément sur les raisons de l'échec de Balïn.

Ils avancèrent donc entre les gigantesques piliers, et retrouvèrent la petite salle telle qu'ils l'avaient laissée : la tombe de marbre brisée par le marteau du troll des caverne, dont le cadavre pourrissait en plein milieu du tombeau, les dizaines de corps gobelins étendus sur le sol, la lance qui avait empalé Frodon contre le mur, le puits à moitié écroulé, et même leurs traces de pas dans l'épaisse couche de poussière tapissant le sol.

- Ils ne sont pas revenus ici depuis que l'on est parti, observa Mablung.

- Ils ont par deux fois combattu des ennemis acculés leur ayant infligé de grandes pertes, expliqua Legolas. J'imagine que cet endroit doit être en quelque sorte maudit, pour eux.

- Comme il l'est pour nous, grogna Gimli en serrant sa hache.

Il l'avait récupérée un an auparavant, sur cette même tombe. C'était la hache à double-lame de son cousin, et il avait combattu durant toute la guerre de l'Anneau avec elle. Ils se dispersèrent dans la salle, à la recherche du livre racontant l'expédition précédente. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à fouiller les ossements et les gravas à la recherche du grimoire, et ce fut finalement un nain qui mit la main dessus, et qui faillit du même coup le réduire en poussière en trébuchant sur un tibia mal placé.

- Maintenant qu'on l'a, on se dépêche de retourner au camp, dit Mablung.

- Vous avez perdu en courage depuis la dernière fois, remarqua Legolas.

- Réfléchissez deux petites minutes, blondasse. On a pas vu un seul signe des gobelins, donc soit l'éclaireur a menti, ce qui n'aurait aucun sens, soit ils sont allés chercher le gros de leurs forces pour nous chasser d'ici. Et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je ne tiens pas plus que ça à me re-retrouver encerclé ici.

- Il a raison, acquiesça Gimli. On retourne à la galerie !

Ils se mirent en route, mais au moment de sortir de la salle, un bruit presque familier les fit se retourner. Il y avait de ça un an, Pippin avait fait tomber un squelette de nain dans le puits, avec armes, armure et un seau accroché à une lourde chaîne. Le fracas avait retentit dans toute la mine, avant que des tambours ne se fassent entendre dans les profondeurs, annonçant l'attaque gobeline. Et en ce moment même, les mêmes tambours retentissaient encore une fois.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! soupira Mablung.

- Courrez à la galerie ! ordonna Gimli. On ne peut pas les affronter en étant si peu nombreux !

- Et c'est moi qui manque de courage, railla le chasseur.

- La perspective de mourir comme ça alors que les renforts sont à deux cents mètres ne m'enchante guère, elfe !

Le groupe se remit donc à courir en direction du passage. Quelques gobelins tentèrent de les stopper en leur sautant dessus depuis le haut des colonnes, mais ils ne réussirent qu'à s'écraser au sol ou, pour ceux qui s'étaient réceptionnés à peu près correctement, à se faire transpercer sans autre forme de procès par les éclaireurs en pleine course. Les archers orques commencèrent à leur tirer dessus depuis les hauteurs, mais leurs traits se perdaient le plus souvent dans les ombres de la salle. Ils étaient presque parvenus à la galerie quand le nain qui tenait le livre tomba au sol, une flèche plantée dans l'omoplate. Sans perdre de temps, un des hommes récupéra le précieux ouvrage et continua sa route, suivi de la plupart des membres du groupe. Gimli s'arrêta pour prêter main-forte à son compatriote, menacé de se faire rattraper par les orques.

- Gimli, bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'écria Mablung alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans le tunnel à la suite de Legolas. On a pas le temps pour les bons sentiments !

- Un nain n'abandonne pas un ami dans le besoin ! vociféra Gimli en réponse.

L'elfe soupira une fois encore et revint sur ses pas pour l'aider à traîner le blesser jusqu'au passage. Quand les gobelins furent trop proche, il lâcha le nain et les attendit, tandis que Gimli amenait son ami à l'abri du tunnel. Le combat s'engagea. Mablung fut surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à abattre ces créatures des ténèbres, mais la raison lui vint presque immédiatement à l'esprit : depuis qu'il avait quitté les mines pour la première fois, il n'avait combattu que des orques, des trolls ou des ourouks, tous bien plus coriaces que les gobelins, qui d'une part étaient plus petits et d'autre part étaient beaucoup moins forts.

Voyant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien en continuant à se jeter sur l'elfe qui protégeait l'entrée du passage, les gobelins refluèrent peu à peu sans demander leur reste, au moment même où Legolas revenait avec des renforts.

**'-'**

Deux jours avaient passé depuis leur expédition dans la salle des archives, et pourtant le livre de Mazarboul n'était toujours pas entièrement transcrit. Un camp digne de ce nom avait néanmoins été installé, avec des sentinelles postées aux entrées de tous les tunnels partant de la salle du pont. Même s'ils étaient pressés d'en découdre avec les gobelins, tous les soldats comprenaient l'obligation de monter une base de repli, et ils attendaient patiemment en attendant de recevoir l'ordre de s'aventurer dans les galeries. Ordre qui ne viendrait pas tant que tout le manuscrit n'aurait pas été traduit et étudié.

Mablung faisait les cent pas devant la table où deux nains et un elfe tentaient de déchiffrer une page à moitié tachée de sang séché. Ils en étaient aux trois quarts du livre, mais cela semblait encore trop loin à l'elfe. Fatigué par ses incessants allers-retours, il s'assit sur une caisse de vivre et fouilla quelques instants dans sa tunique. Il en ressorti une plume, toujours aussi blanche malgré le fait qu'elle était restée posée contre son cœur depuis plus d'un an. Avant, quand l'ennui le prenait, il jouait distraitement avec le talisman de son warg, Racàno, mais il avait enterré le bijou avec sa monture. Le loup lui avait sauvé la vie en se jetant sur un orque sur le point de le décapiter, mais il n'avait pas survécu. A présent, il caressait doucement la plume, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Legolas assis un peu plus loin, car impatient lui aussi d'obtenir les résultats du livre.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti avec elle ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit Mablung d'un ton coupant en rangeant précipitamment la plume.

Legolas poussa un profond soupir.

- Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce genre de mesquinerie. Elle vous manque, c'est évident. Et même si vous aviez une bonne raison de ne pas la suivre à l'origine, pourquoi ne pas être allé la retrouver plus tard ? Cela va faire un an que vous vous morfondez en pensant à elle.

- Ça fait plus d'un an, Legolas, murmura l'elfe de Doriath en soupirant à son tour. Elle m'a manqué dès le moment où elle a posé le pied sur le bateau qui l'a amené aux Havres Gris.

- Vous auriez pu l'accompagner.

- Vous avez de la famille, Legolas ?

- J'ai une sœur, acquiesça le prince.

- Imaginez qu'elle disparaisse durant plusieurs mois. Vous n'avez plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. Et puis un jour, un navire venant d'une région que vous ne connaissez même pas la fait revenir. Elle n'est pas seule, quelqu'un qu'elle traite comme un époux l'accompagne. Dîtes-moi comment vous réagissez.

- Eh bien… J'imagine que je ne le prendrais pas très bien.

- Exactement. En restant ici, je me suis évité des ennuis, et à elle aussi.

- Mais vous souffrez tous les deux du même coup.

- Je suis peut-être le seul à le regretter.

- Vous êtes surtout un bel imbécile, intervint Boromir en arrivant.

Le Gondorien tira une autre caisse et s'y installa.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas vu de quelle façon elle vous regardait quand vous étiez près d'elle. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

- Vous vous êtes passé le mot pour me faire dire que j'ai eu tort ? grogna Mablung.

- Pas du tout. On voit juste la vérité en face.

Un petit cri de victoire se fit entendre à côté d'eux, et ils virent les trois traducteurs sautiller de joie devant leur travail achevé.

- Vous avez terminé ? se réjouit Mablung.

- Les dernières pages sont trop abîmées pour qu'on en tire quoi que ce soit, répondit le nain, donc oui mon gars, on peut dire qu'on a fini. Tenez !

Il lui tendit les feuillets sur lesquels était retranscrit le contenu du livre, traduit en langage commun. Les compagnons se jetèrent avidement dessus, et Legolas commença à lire à voix haute dès que Gimli et Erkenbrand furent arrivés.

- Premier jour. Les gobelins ne nous offert que peu de résistance, et pour une centaine des leurs nous n'avons perdu que Grïn. Nous avons installé le camp dans la première salle. Elle n'est pas assez vaste pour nous recevoir tous, mais nous n'osons avancer jusqu'à Khazad-Dûm pour le moment. Nous restons à contempler le lac ô combien brillant de Kheled-Zaram. Il n'existe aucun mot pour décrire sa beauté.

- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant sur l'expédition elle-même avant au moins le cinquième feuillet, les informa l'elfe chargé de la traduction.

Legolas le remercia et tourna quelques pages avant de reprendre sa lecture.

- Cinquante-sixième jour. Un premier filon de mithril a pu commencer à être exploité. Les gobelins ne se montrent plus depuis que nous avons tué leur chef. Ils semblent s'être terrés dans les profondeurs, mais nous n'irons pas aussi loin. Nous ne tenons pas à savoir avec précision ce qu'est réellement le fléau de Durïn. Balïn a une nouvelle couronne, forgée avec les pierreries que nous avons retrouvées dans la grande salle du Cavenain. Nos jours sont heureux, mais Falstad a rapporté d'inquiétantes nouvelles sur une ombre de feu dans les salles inférieures. Ça a toujours été un nain un peu excentrique, nous ne l'écoutons même plus.

- Ils auraient pourtant dû, remarqua Boromir.

- Cela fait aujourd'hui un an que nous sommes revenus. Quelques nains partis explorer les profondeurs ont disparus depuis maintenant cinq jours, et Falstad ne cesse de nous rappeler ses avertissements. Les éclaireurs ont rapporté que les gobelins sortent de nouveau durant la nuit. Un groupe de guerrier a été envoyé les éradiquer.

- Le reste était inintelligible, expliqua un nain, nous avons dû passer directement à la suite.

- Je ne sais pas quel jour nous sommes et cela n'a pas d'importance. Balïn est mort. Les gobelins l'ont attaqué alors qu'il contemplant la beauté sans nom du Kheled-Zaram. Ils ont pris la première salle, et le pont…

- On connait la suite, le coupa Mablung. Malheureusement, cet ouvrage ne nous apprend rien d'utile sur les cachettes gobelines et les façons de les débusquer. Nous avons perdu notre temps !

Un homme en armure de cuir, caractéristique des rohirrims qui favorisaient une protection légère afin d'alléger le fardeau de leurs chevaux, les rejoignit en courant. Essoufflé par sa course, il resta un moment plié en deux devant ses capitaines, qui patientèrent le temps qu'il se remette un peu. Quand il put enfin reparler, ce fut pour leur annoncer qu'un messager du Gondor était arrivé, porteur de nouvelles pour deux des compagnons.

- Eh bien faîtes le venir, ordonna Boromir en fronçant les sourcils. Je me demande ce qui peut bien se passer pour qu'Aragorn nous envoie un émissaire alors que nous sommes déjà en mission, continua-t-il une fois la sentinelle repartit.

- C'est peut-être simplement pour savoir où nous en sommes, avança Erkenbrand.

- En ce cas, pourquoi seulement pour deux d'entre nous ?

Un silence suivit sa question, jusqu'à ce que le messager en question n'arrive en traversant péniblement la passerelle de bois. Il était clair qu'il souffrait de marcher ainsi au-dessus d'un gouffre noir et béant. Il parvint néanmoins à reprendre constance avant d'arriver devant les capitaines. Il s'inclina rapidement, puis se tourna vers les deux elfes.

- Des orques ont été aperçus à la frontière entre l'Anfalas et le Minhiriath. Ils menacent de mener des raids contre le royaume de Gondor.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Boromir. Mais comment des orques ont-ils pu arriver là-bas ?

- Le seigneur Elessar veut convoquer un conseil de guerre afin de le déterminer, monseigneur. Il souhaiterait que vous y participiez, indiqua le messager en regardant Mablung et Legolas. Vertbois-le-Grand étant trop loin au nord, vous êtes le seul apte à représenter les elfes de la forêt, prince Legolas.

- Lui je veux bien, mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? demanda Mablung. Je ne représente aucune nation du continent.

- Le roi Elessar souhaite s'entretenir d'une affaire privée avec vous, monseigneur.

- Allons bon, bougonna l'elfe.

- Il a également indiqué qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez dans les plus brefs délais, rajouta l'émissaire.

- Et nous ? s'informa Gimli. Les nains ?

- Votre père Gloïn se trouve à Minas Tirith, seigneur Gimli.

- Sommes-nous censés continuer l'exploration de la Moria ? demanda Boromir.

- Vos forces ne sont pas demandées à la capitale pour le moment, monseigneur. Quelles sont vos réponses, messeigneurs ? s'informa le messager en fixant les elfes.

- Comme si on avait le choix, répondit Mablung.

Il se dirigea en maugréant vers l'extérieur, où les chevaux de tout le groupe se reposaient tranquillement sous l'œil attentif des sentinelles. Il les salua d'un signe de tête et sella la monture qui lui avait été attribuée en attendant qu'il ait son propre cheval, avant de l'amener jusqu'à la porte en la tenant par la bride. Gimli, Boromir, Legolas et le messager le rejoignirent bientôt, les deux premiers tenants à faire leurs adieux.

- Laissez-moi quelques gobelins pour mon retour, leur dit le chasseur.

- Bah, vous aurez des orques là-bas, et c'est beaucoup mieux, rigola Boromir. C'est moi qui devrais vous demander de m'en garder un peu !

- J'essayerais, fit l'elfe avec un clin d'œil.

- Passez mon bonjour à Aragorn, demanda Gimli. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- J'y penserais, maître nain.

Legolas s'avança avec Hasufeld, le cheval rohirrim qu'Eomer lui avait offert pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau. Les trois voyageurs montèrent en selle, et partirent vers le sud sans se retourner.

**'-'**

Volke traîna le cadavre jusqu'aux buissons qui bordaient la route. Il avait laissé le rohirrim le suivre durant quelques jours afin que sa disparition ne soit pas trop tôt remarquée, mais il l'avait repéré depuis qu'il avait quitté Meduseld. Le fait qu'il ait été suivit démontrait qu'Eomer n'était pas aussi naïf qu'il ne le laissait croire. L'assassin recouvrit le corps avec quelques branches mortes et essuya sa dague dans les hautes herbes, avant de la rengainer précautionneusement.

Un bruit de cavalcade le fit se retourner. Un nuage de poussière avançait vers lui. Sans doute des cavaliers qui repartaient de la Moria. D'après ses calculs, les mines ne devraient plus être loin. Il se baissa dans les taillis et attendit que les cavaliers passent. Il se releva et épousseta son manteau, qui était blanc de la poussière accumulée sur la route de la journée. Il reprit sa route, et arriva effectivement aux portes une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. S'y trouvaient deux soldats en armure règlementaire, ainsi qu'un homme très grand et un nain très petit. Couple hétéroclite qui semblait néanmoins très proche. Volke les observa un moment, puis décida de jouer la carte de la surprise. Il sortit brusquement des buissons dans lesquels il avançait depuis un moment, faisant sursauter les soldats, et s'approcha d'eux.

- Excusez-moi, messeigneurs, je cherche le seigneur Main Lourde. On m'a dit qu'il était ici, et devant le rencontrer au plus vite, je me suis dépêché d'y venir.

Son stratagème marcha à la perfection. Encore étonné de son apparition soudaine, le grand homme lui répondit sans méfiance.

- Vous le ratez de peu, il vient de partir pour le Gondor, messire… ?

- Bastian de Tol Morwen, monseigneur, répondit l'assassin en tournant les talons.

Les cavaliers qu'il avait croisé. Nom des Valars, la chance lui tournait le dos, où s'était juste une impression ? Il se mit à courir le long du chemin sans attendre de réponse de l'homme. En allant assez vite, il pourrait rejoindre Minas Tirith en une semaine. Les cavaliers devraient le faire en deux ou trois, en admettant qu'ils ne se reposent pas. Autant dire en quatre ou cinq. La prochaine fois, il ne le manquerait pas.


	3. Chapitre 3: avonsnous le devoir

**Titre de chapitre pourri, je sais. Mais je ne trouvais pas quoi mettre, et mon sujet de philo m'a paru bien. Et puis comme ça vous ne commencez pas à lire avec un aperçu du contenu du chapitre x)**

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Mimi70: Elle revient pas maintenant en fait xD même si on en entend parler ^^**

**Armelle: et je le dis encore une fois: merci ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! J'espère que ce chapitre écrit alors que j'avais encore l'esprit embrumé par la philo vous plaira autant que les précédents ont semblé le faire!**

**'-'**

_"Je suis parti pour me trouver, je ne reviens que pour t'aimer"_

_Jean-Jacques Goldman_

**'-'**

Chapitre 3 : A-t-on le devoir de chercher la vérité ?

**'-'**

Des arbres aux troncs gris, il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus déprimant. Le feuillage des _mallorns_ avait beau être de la couleur de l'or le plus pur, Volke les trouvait bien moins esthétiques que des chênes normaux. Conséquence certaine de son apprentissage dans les forêts du Nord. De plus, tandis qu'il marchait d'un bon rythme à l'orée du bois de la Lorien, il avait constamment l'impression d'être épié, et il détestait ça. En temps normal, c'était lui qui épiait et qui suivait sa cible : ici, il avait la désagréable sensation que c'était lui, la cible. De qui, il aurait bien été en peine de la dire, mais c'était sûrement les elfes de la forêt. Il n'aimait pas outre mesure les elfes, ils lui donnaient trop de fil à retordre quand il devait en pourchasser et en tuer. Ils savaient bien se cacher, et c'était assez exaspérant.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour se pencher sur le sol asséché de la route. Des traces de sabots y étaient fraichement ancrées, et elles dataient de moins d'une journée. Mablung n'avait donc pas prit énormément d'avance depuis la veille, et l'assassin s'en félicita. Il se releva et fouilla quelques instants dans une des poches intérieures de son manteau pour en ressortir une tranche de viande séchée. Il ferma les yeux et savoura la consistance de son repas. Lui qui courrait depuis deux jours déjà, cette nourriture, bien qu'un peu rance, lui fit du bien. Il l'avala rapidement et se remit en route. Il n'avait déjà que trop tardé.

**'-'**

Minas Tirith. La ville était bien moins grandiose qu'à l'époque de son apogée, mais elle s'était tout de même en partie remise de l'assaut du Mordor un an auparavant. Néanmoins, l'énorme mur d'enceinte présentait une brèche béante là où la porte principale, broyée par Grond, aurait dû se trouver, car les forgerons nains travaillaient encore sur sa remplaçante de mithril. Les maisonnées du premier niveau n'avaient pas encore été toutes reconstruites, ce qui se voyait même de loin par le manque de tourelles blanches dépassant derrière le rempart. Mablung et Legolas s'étaient arrêtés en haut de la colline où Théoden avait lancé sa charge lors de la bataille du Pelennor, afin d'observer la cité qui brillait de mille feux au soleil de midi. Le messager les avait quittés en route pour aller prévenir Eomer à Meduseld, et les deux elfes avaient un peu ralenti le rythme. La situation, quelle qu'elle soit, ne pouvait pas être catastrophique, puisque Boromir n'avait pas été rappelé.

Mablung donna un petit coup de talon dans les flancs de sa monture, qui commença à descendre lentement la pente. Il la stoppa en bas, où un tertre avait été érigé. Les victimes de la bataille décisive de la guerre de l'Anneau avaient été enterrées ici en commémoration de l'arrivée inespérée du Rohan qui avait renversé le cours de la bataille. L'elfe resta une minute devant le tertre, tête baissée. Il avait combattu aux côtés de ceux qui étaient morts durant ce jour funeste, et il aurait également dû y rester. Mais lui avait eu la chance de posséder une amie capable de le sortir des néants de la mort.

Legolas le rejoignit, et ensemble ils se remirent en route vers la cité. Ils n'eurent aucun problème pour y pénétrer, en l'absence de porte, mais furent tout de même acclamés par les gondoriens présents. Comme tous les vétérans de la Porte Noire, ils étaient aux yeux des peuples libres de véritables légendes vivantes, et en ce nom étaient respectés partout où ils allaient. Devant les hommes, les femmes et les enfants qui le fixaient d'un regard empli d'admiration, Mablung se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était jamais senti l'âme d'un héros, et surtout pas depuis qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de volonté de quitter la Terre du Milieu à la demande de la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde…

La Tour Blanche était fidèle à ses souvenirs. Elle pointait vers le ciel, son ombre surplombant le promontoire rocheux qui traversait les cinq derniers anneaux de la cité. Deux gardes d'élite surveillaient l'arbre blanc, symbole de la maison du roi, et qui avait commencé depuis peu à refleurir. Le retour du roi avait bel et bien eut lieu… Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux exténués à la garde d'un valet d'une quinzaine d'années mais qui savait visiblement s'y faire, et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment royal.

Le froid qui se dégageait des dalles de marbre blanches et noires les engloba d'un coup, les changeant agréablement de la chaleur qui régnait sur le reste de la ville. Ce fut Arwen, fille d'Elrond et femme d'Aragorn, qui les aperçu en première et vint les accueillir. Elle portait une simple robe bleu nuit, qui contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau, et qui reflétait bien mal son rang de reine du plus grand royaume du continent, bien qu'elle gardait un air de noblesse naturel quelle que soit la façon dont elle était vêtue. Elle se jeta pratiquement au cou de Legolas.

- Heureuse de te revoir, Legolas Vertefeuille ! dit-elle. Tu m'as bien manqué ! Ton calme et ta sérénité sont ce qu'il faudrait à cet endroit depuis que les premiers problèmes se font ressentir au sud.

- Je suis également content de te retrouver, Arwen. Mais de quels problèmes parles-tu ? Le messager n'était pas très clair à ce sujet, regretta le prince.

- Mon époux racontera tout ça bien mieux que moi. Mablung, vous êtes le bienvenu ici, dit-elle au chasseur en s'inclinant avec grâce.

Le chasseur ne savait pas pourquoi, elle n'avait jamais eu l'air à l'aise en sa présence.

- Je vous en remercie, Arwen Undomiel. Mais j'avoue que je suis également curieux de savoir ce pourquoi on m'a arraché de ma chasse aux gobelins, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle lui lança un petit sourire en réponse. Il avait réussi à la dérider un peu à son encontre, c'était déjà ça.

- Alors voici donc le fameux Mablung, la main épaisse ou je ne sais quoi, fit quelqu'un d'autre derrière la reine.

- Main Lourde, rectifia Arwen avec un sourire et en se décalant d'un pas.

Mablung put ainsi apercevoir son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait d'un homme qui ne devait pas encore avoir dépassé la trentaine. Il portait un manteau brodé dont une des manches pendait sur le côté, car son bras droit en était sorti, probablement pour avoir plus de facilité de manœuvre quand il devait dégainer la très longue épée qui pendait sur son flanc gauche. Sous le manteau, une tunique noire qui mettait en valeur l'étrange vert de ses cheveux en bataille. Ses yeux bleus étudiaient eux aussi l'elfe sous toutes ses coutures.

- Lourde, épaisse, c'est la même chose, dit-il en s'esclaffant. Sans vouloir vexer personne, c'est un suffixe stupide.

- Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi, lui répondit l'elfe en souriant.

- J'espère bien ! Sinon je devrais m'inquiéter sur votre santé mentale !

- Et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda Mablung en haussant les sourcils en voyant que l'homme ne cessait de rire.

- Il se prénomme Stefan, et c'est pour lui que je vous ai fait venir, répondit pour lui Aragorn en s'approchant à son tour.

Il n'avait plus rien du rôdeur qui avait guidé la communauté à la mort de Gandalf. A la place de son vieux manteau de voyage, il portait sa tenue royale, une armure d'apparat légère et outrageusement décorée, rehaussée d'une cape noire et de la couronne du Gondor. Sa courte barbe était bien plus soignée que lorsqu'il courait les routes, et ses cheveux était propres et coiffés, chose rare durant la guerre de l'Anneau. Par contre, son sourire n'avait rien perdu de sa chaleur.

- Heureux de vous revoir, Mablung, dit le roi. Legolas, fit-il en le saluant de la tête.

Le prince lui rendit prestement son salut avant que le roi ne le prenne dans ses bras sans plus de cérémonie.

- Et que puis-je faire pour lui ? s'étonna Mablung en observant Stefan.

Le jeune homme s'était détourné et observait à présent avec attention la gravure représentant le combat entre Sauron et Isildur. Ce dernier était par terre, se tenant sur un coude et levant une épée brisée avec son autre main, tandis que le seigneur des ténèbres brandissait une effrayante massue. Sur sa main libre était représenté, brillant de mille feux, l'Anneau unique, qui avait valu tant de tourments à la Terre du Milieu.

- Tout sera expliqué très bientôt, le rassura Aragorn. Venez, j'ai fait installer des chaises sur le bacon, nous y serons plus à l'aise.

L'ex-rôdeur sortit par une petite porte derrière le trône, et les autres le suivirent.

- Il a changé, murmura Mablung à Legolas.

- Le poids du pouvoir, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

Le chasseur hocha doucement la tête. Au fond de lui, il savait que le dùnedain taciturne allait lui manquer. Les responsabilités liées à la couronne (et au mariage) changeaient aisément un homme…

Mais alors qu'il suivait le reste du groupe dans les escaliers menant à la terrasse où aurait lieu le conseil, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Stefan, qui avait soudainement perdu son sourire. Il semblait maintenant soucieux et un peu gêné, et il hésitait à prendre la parole.

- J'aurais voulu ne pas être celui à qui il revenait de te le dire, lâcha-t-il enfin en même temps qu'un soupir. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Je viens de Serenes.

Le cœur de Mablung rata un battement. Serenes, la forêt d'où venait…

- Leanne n'allait pas bien du tout à son retour de Terre du Milieu, continua Stefan comme en écho à ses pensées. On aurait dit qu'il lui manquait quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Ça a empiré quand elle en a parlé à son grand frère. Il est plutôt protecteur, et savoir que sa sœur avait été séduite par un inconnu lui était plutôt… dérangeant.

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à la séduire ! se défendit l'elfe. Je dirais même que c'est elle qui…

Il allait dire « qui m'a embrassé après s'être joliment saoulé la gueule », mais Stefan le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

- Je ne suis que son ami, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des explications à ce sujet. Mais laisse-moi finir. Constatant de manière évidente que tu ne l'avais pas accompagnée, son frère s'est mis en tête de la convaincre que pour toi, ce n'était qu'une histoire de cul. En même temps, je dois avouer qu'elle a un derrière plutôt joli et…

Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard d'une froideur extrême dont le gratifiait Mablung.

- Hum... Bref, il n'a eu de cesse d'essayer de la monter contre toi. Et ces derniers temps, je dois dire qu'il a brillamment réussi.

- Quoi ?

Le cœur de l'elfe se serra. Ça voulait donc dire qu'il avait eu raison quand il disait qu'il était le seul à regretter de ne pas être parti avec elle ? Ce qu'il craignait était en train de se réaliser : le grand frère protecteur et outré qui faisait tout pour pourrir la relation de sa sœur…

- Normalement, j'aurais dû ne rien te dire, termina Stefan. Mais ayant moi-même connu pareille situation, je me suis dit que tu n'aimerais pas en avoir la surprise quand tu la reverrais.

- Dans ces conditions je ne vois pas comment je pourrais la revoir, maugréa Mablung.

- Tu crois que je suis venu ici juste pour le plaisir ? Serenes… En fait, tu auras les détails dans un instant. Je crois que nos amis nous attendent.

En effet, on entendait déjà plus les bruits de pas des autres dans les escaliers. Ils repartirent donc dans un silence pesant. L'elfe n'en revenait pas. Un an après, tout serait fini ? Si les paroles de son compagnon se révélaient vrai, l'elfe aurait deux mots à dire au grand frère de Leanne. Ou peut-être qu'il pourrait se passer des mots. Oui, un gros coup de poing dans le nez, ça calmait aussi bien, voire mieux.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au balcon royal. Il s'agissait en fait d'un petit plateau rocheux aménagé dans la falaise qui couvrait l'ouest de Minas Tirith. D'un côté, la terrasse s'ouvrait sur une magnifique vue de la cité et de la plaine qui s'étendait devant ses murs, et les autres bords étaient formés par la falaise montagneuse qui s'élevait à pic. Plusieurs chaises étaient installées en demi-cercle, tournées vers les champs du Pelennor, et de nouveaux venus s'étaient ajoutés au groupe.

Il y avait tout d'abord Gloïn, le père de Gimli, reconnaissable à sa longue et épaisse barbe grise et à son grand marteau de guerre adossé au dossier de sa chaise. L'elfe le salua poliment. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer lors d'un court séjour en Erebor après la guerre, et il savait que le nain était un guerrier efficace, doublé d'une personnalité bourrue et surtout très susceptible. A ses côtés, Faramir, l'intendant du Gondor, et sa femme Eowyn, la sœur d'Eomer. L'intendant ressemblait en tous points à son frère Boromir, si ce n'était une silhouette plus svelte et un air moins brut. Eowyn était blonde comme la plupart des femmes du Rohan, mais son regard était bien moins farouche que dans les souvenirs de l'elfe. Quand il disait que le mariage changeait les gens…

Venait ensuite une elfe qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui tournait autour de Legolas comme un chat s'amuse avec une souris acculée. Elle venait visiblement de la Lothlorien, à en juger par ses habits typiques des galadhrims, constitués d'une combinaison des couleurs de la forêt en automne. Un arc long était adossé à sa chaise, ainsi qu'un sabre semblable à ceux des elfes qui avaient combattu au Gouffre de Helm.

- Mablung, je vous présente Tintallë, de Lorien, lui dit Legolas en lui jetant un coup d'œil aussi désespéré que comique.

- Enchanté, dit le chasseur en s'inclinant.

Il déposa un léger baisemain sur la main que l'elfe lui tendait. Celle-ci se tourna vers le prince de Vertbois en lui jetant un regard dépréciateur.

- Vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui. Il a peut-être six millénaires, il est tout de même poli.

Legolas lança un regard noir au chasseur, qui haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas bien pris non plus la remarque sur son âge. Un certain temps passé, on préfère oublier son anniversaire.

- Vous semblez bien vous connaître, fit-il remarquer.

- On a fait les quatre-cent coups ensemble quand on était jeunes, répondit Tintallë avec un clin d'œil.

- Vous êtes encore jeunes, pourtant, dit Stefan.

- Un peu moins de mille ans, lui apprit Legolas en haussant les épaules.

- Ah, s'étonna le jeune homme. Vous ne les faîtes pas.

- Merci.

Ils s'assirent tous ensembles, et Aragorn prit la parole.

- Merci à tous d'être venus en ce jour. Je suis conscient que certains d'entre vous avaient autre chose à faire (il jeta un regard appuyé sur Mablung et Legolas), mais les circonstances exigent de prendre des mesures d'exception. Faramir, s'il vous plait…

Il se rassit tandis que l'intendant se levait.

- Il y a de cela une semaine, nous avons reçu un rapport concernant la présence d'une petite troupe d'orques dans la baie d'Anfalas. Nous savions que des orques avaient survécu à la défaite de Sauron et s'étaient cachés un peu partout sur le continent, aussi ce n'était pas le premier cas. Le message signalait une vingtaine de ces créatures, et nous avons donc dépêché une trentaine de nos soldats.

- Mais ça n'a pas été aussi simple, devina Tintallë.

- En effet, ma Dame. Le bataillon, une fois sur place, nous a renvoyé une demande de renforts, car les orques étaient en fait une petite centaine. Nous avons donc envoyé le nombre équivalent de guerriers…

- Et le temps qu'ils arrivent le nombre d'orque avait doublé, continua Mablung.

- Exactement. D'après une dépêche d'hier, ils seraient désormais plus d'un millier à attendre sur la côte. On se sait pas comment ils y arrivent, car aucun bateau n'a été aperçu, mais ils y sont bel et bien.

- Comment en êtes-vous sûrs ? demanda Gloïn. Vous y êtes allé ?

- Non, mais la compagnie présente sur place a essayé de les stopper avant qu'ils ne soient trop nombreux, et ils se sont fait massacrer en règle.

- C'est fâcheux, dit Mablung. Mais pourquoi nous avoir convoqués pour ça ? Envoyez-leur votre armée, et s'en sera fini de l'invasion.

- Savez-vous le temps qu'il faut pour déplacer une armée, elfe ? demanda le nain. Le temps qu'elle arrive là-bas, les orques seront de toute façon plus de dix fois plus nombreux, s'ils continuent à ce rythme.

Aragorn hocha la tête.

- Nous vous avons donc fait venir ici pour mener une enquête. Un tel phénomène a-t-il été remarqué dans vos pays ?

Tout le monde répondit par la négative, sauf Stefan. Il jeta un coup d'œil au roi, qui l'invita à parler. Le jeune homme toussota un peu avant de prendre la parole.

- Je suis Stefan de Serenes (Legolas eut un sursaut, mais visiblement les gondoriens étaient déjà au courant, et ce nom ne disait rien aux autres). Il y a environ trois semaines, la forêt qui constitue mon foyer a été envahie par des orques en large surnombre. J'ai réussi à fuir par la mer avec quelques-uns de mes compatriotes et nous avons regagné le Gondor sur les indications de Leanne de Serenes, qui avait été de passage ici il y a peu près un an. Tout porte à croire que ces deux invasions sont liées, aussi je me porte volontaire pour enquêter avant que votre continent ne subisse le même sort que le mien.

Il jeta un regard appuyé à toutes les personnes présentes. Mablung remarqua que depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, sa main n'avait pas quitté le pommeau de son épée.

- Je vous prie de croire que ce danger est réel. Je ne voudrais pas être obligé de fuir encore une fois sans avoir rien fait.

Il se rassit lentement. Le silence régna un moment dans le groupe, perturbé uniquement par le sifflement du vent dans les pics rocheux. Puis Legolas se leva.

- Je ne pense pas que nous puissions laisser passer ça, dit-il. J'irais à vos côtés, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Stefan.

- Moi aussi, dit précipitamment Tintallë avec un coup d'œil appuyé sur l'elfe vert.

Personne d'autre ne parla, et Legolas se tourna alors vers Mablung. Mais celui-ci était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour parler. Leanne était ici. _Ici_, à Minas Tirith. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne voudrait probablement pas lui adresser la parole s'il venait la trouver. Legolas émit un petit bruit de gorge, et le chasseur sursauta avant de se lever à son tour.

- Je suppose que la tâche d'escorte me revient encore une fois… Je viendrais.

- Bien, conclut Aragorn. Mais vous devrez éviter de mener combat, étant donné que vous ne serez que quatre.

- C'est pas comme si on avait l'habitude, railla Legolas.

**'-'**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur Minas Tirith. La cité s'était endormie, et plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans ses rues désertes. Deux silhouettes se déplaçaient néanmoins silencieusement dans l'ombre. Elles s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètre d'une troisième personne, reconnaissable aux grandes ailes blanches qui sortaient de son dos.

- Voilà, dit Stefan. Je ne m'approche pas plus, je ne sais pas camoufler mes pensées, grimaça-t-il. Bonne chance !

- Merci, lui répondit Mablung.

Le jeune homme repartit comme il était venu, et l'elfe s'avança silencieusement vers l'ange accoudé à la balustrade du sixième cercle. Il avait eu le temps de s'entraîner à cacher son esprit, durant l'année écoulée. Elrond avait aimablement accepté de jouer le télépathe, bien qu'il soit moins à l'aise que Leanne dans ce domaine, et avait déclaré au bout de quelques séances que Mablung arrivait parfaitement à bloquer l'accès de son esprit. C'est ainsi que l'elfe put arriver juste derrière l'ange sans se faire repérer. Ce fut alors que les paroles de Stefan lui revinrent à l'esprit : « je dois avouer qu'elle a un derrière plutôt joli… », et son regard dévia inconsciemment vers le bas du dos de l'ange. S'il se réprimanda pour ces pensées dans un premier temps, ça lui permit tout de même de remarquer que ce n'était pas la personne à qui il s'attendait. Elle n'avait pas assez de… formes.

- Bonsoir, dit-il durement.

L'ange se retourna d'un bond, visiblement peu habitué à être surpris de la sorte, étant donné qu'il sentait d'habitude les pensées des arrivants et savait alors qu'il n'était pas seul. C'était un homme, blond comme sa sœur, mais avec un regard bien plus dur et sévère. Il ressemblait vraiment à Leanne, malgré sa cicatrice sur la tempe et des yeux bruns et non verts, et un âge légèrement plus avancé. Et lui fixait Mablung avec un mélange de dégoût et de colère.

- Mablung, c'est ça ? cracha-t-il presque.

L'elfe nota qu'il était visiblement bien moins pacifique que sa sœur.

- Et vous devez être le prince Reyson, le grand frère de Leanne. Mes salutations.

S'il devait y avoir un problème, comme des insultes ou même une petite bagarre, le chasseur tenait à ce qu'il n'en soit pas l'investigateur. Même s'il lui en voulait pour ce qu'il avait dit à sa sœur, il restait… son potentiel beau-frère.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? demanda l'ange d'un ton acide.

- A l'origine ce n'est pas vous que je venais voir, je vous rassure.

- Ma sœur ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec vous, elfe. Vous pouvez repartir d'où vous venez. Elle n'a pas besoin de vous.

- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider à ce que je sache, répliqua Mablung du ton le plus dur qu'il pouvait adopter. J'ai tout fait pour paraître aimable mais si vous réagissez comme ça il se pourrait que j'adopte une autre méthode !

- Vous l'avez pratiquement brisée et vous voulez que je vous fasse bon accueil ?

- … Brisée ? répéta l'elfe.

- Vous avez abusé de la confiance qu'elle mettait en vous ! Durant des mois elle a attendu de vos nouvelles, sans que rien n'arrive ! Elle passait ses journées à regarder la mer en espérant voir un navire, mais rien n'est venu ! Vous l'avez laissée seule ! Comme tous ceux de votre foutue race soi-disant noble et fière, vous l'avez laissée tomber dès que vous aviez eu ce que vous vouliez !

- Taisez-vous ! vociféra le chasseur.

Il souleva l'ange par le col et le tient au-dessus du vide.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi, et je vous conseille de vous calmer rapidement, avant que je ne décide de vérifier par moi-même si vos ailes supportent votre poids !

L'ange ne répondit rien mais lui jeta un regard de défi. Lentement, Mablung le ramena vers le rempart et la sécurité de ses murs.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi, répéta-t-il plus bas. Rien.

- Détrompez-vous. J'en sais bien assez.

Il remit le col de sa tunique en place et partit à grands pas, laissant seul l'elfe. Ce dernier s'appuya au muret, désespéré. Il avait demandé à Stefan de l'amener à Leanne pour qu'il puisse obtenir des explications, au lieu de quoi il avait rencontré son frère dans des circonstances assez défavorables. Et c'était un doux euphémisme.

**'-'**

Enfin, la forêt changeait. Les grands arbres gris et or laissaient progressivement place à un sous-bois tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Volke reprit sa course avec une énergie accrue. Il sentait que les yeux qui le suivaient depuis son entrée en Lorien le laissaient filer peu à peu en constatant qu'il ne leur voulait rien. C'était heureux, il n'avait pas plus envie que ça de se retrouver criblé de flèches pour un malentendu.

Un fracas infernal se fit entendre droit devant lui, et il ralentit prudemment. Il reprit son allure normale quand il constata que ce n'était que le bruit d'une chute d'eau, et effectivement, une gigantesque cascade l'attendait un peu plus loin. Ce devait être les chutes de Rauros. Il sortit quelques fruits secs de son manteau et les grignota en admirant le spectacle. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas demander un supplément à son employeur. Cette course-poursuite commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

Son frugal repas avalé, il reprit sa route dans les bois, trois ordres trottant dans son crâne fatigué. Traquez-le. Trouvez-le. Tuez-le.

**'-'**

**Troisième chapitre terminé. Merci à tous de m'avoir lu! Et n'oubliez pas le joli petit bouton bleu juste en-dessous de ce message ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4: à Minas Tirith

**Le quatrième chapitre. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à le pondre, mais après l'arrêt dû au bac, j'avais un peu la flemme de m'y remettre honnêtement U_U et puis la lecture de quelques fics m'y a remis, et donc c'est repartit pour un tour! Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews!**

**P'tite mimi (puisque c'est comme ça que tu signes tes reviews désormais :P): C'est même super bon, les chaises au bacon! Je te conseille le frêne, c'est moins cher que le chêne et ça a meilleur goût... (et j'ai publié avant toi alors que tu en étais déjà à la moitié de ton chapitre quand je commençais à peine le mien xP)**

**Armelle: j'espère que tes épreuves se sont bien passées ^^ merci encore!**

**Tsuky-no-Ryu, notre grande revenante: toujours dégoûtée que "Ensemble" soit terminée? :P et un petit spoil, parce que Reyson ne mérite pas qu'on l'accuse comme ça: ce n'est pas lui qui a engagé Volke ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**'-'**

_"Tout ce que nous avons à décider, c'est ce que nous devons faire du temps qui nous est imparti."_

_Tolkien._

**'-'**

Chapitre 4 : A Minas Tirith

**'-'**

Des ruines, des ruines, encore des ruines. Depuis qu'il était entré en Gondor en longeant le fleuve Anduin, Volke ne voyait plus que ça. Dans toutes les villes, tous les villages, tous les hameaux où il était passé, au moins la moitié des bâtiments n'étaient plus que des tas de pierre inutiles. C'était à se demander s'il s'agissait réellement du royaume qui avait soi-disant si bien résisté aux orques. Dans quel état devaient être les contrées qui avaient été encore plus touchées… Les gondoriens qu'il croisait semblaient néanmoins heureuses, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elles étaient en vie, et cet environnement lui convenait parfaitement. En premier lieu, personne ne se méfiait de lui : si peu de temps après la chute de Sauron, aucune rivalité ne secouait encore le continent. En second lieu, l'abondance des maisons écroulés et des murets abattus lui permettait, en cas de besoin, de rapidement se cacher. Si seulement il retrouvait sa cible dans des ruines, sa tâche ne pourrait être plus aisée.

Volke stoppa sa course en haut d'une petite butte pour contempler un spectacle qui le stupéfia. Toute une ville était bâtie, ou plutôt avait été bâtie, sur un îlot au centre de l'Anduin. Ses hauts murs blancs étaient éventrés en plusieurs endroits, et plus aucune habitation ne tenait debout, et pourtant des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes s'évertuaient à dégager les gravas qui encombraient les rues. Le fracas des burins sur la pierre, le tintement des marteaux sur le métal et le grincement du marbre sur la roche envahissaient le silence si reposant qui avait été son fidèle compagnon durant toute sa poursuite. Couvrant de son écharpe ses oreilles devenues d'une extrême sensibilité durant des années d'espionnage et de repérage, il avisa un homme qui s'évertuait à couper un arbre sur la rive, non loin de la cité en ruine bourdonnante d'activité.

- Oh, voisin ! héla l'assassin en s'approchant du bûcheron amateur. Vous feriez mieux de redresser un peu le manche de votre hache, vous y arriveriez beaucoup mieux.

L'homme fronça les sourcils mais suivit ses conseils, et dès le premier coup de grands copeaux de bois volèrent en tous sens. Il regarda successivement l'arme, puis Volke, avant de se gratter le derrière du crâne d'un air perplexe, avant de laisser tomber sa hache et de s'emparer d'une outre qui pendait à sa ceinture. Il avala quelques gorgées d'eau, s'aspergea la tête et les épaules (ce qui eut pour effet de terminer de ruiner sa tunique déjà souillée de crasse et de sueur), puis se tourna vers l'assassin.

- Merci bien, m'sire. Avant, c'était des orques que j'découpais avec ça, pas des arbres, du coup j'ai pas trop le coup de main, vous voyez.

- Je vois très bien, oui. Mais dîtes-moi, je ne suis pas d'ici, quelle est donc cette ville ?

- C'était Cair Andros, avant. Mais elle a un peu morflé, et on s'occupe de la remettre en état maintenant que la guerre est finie. Mais vous venez d'où ? Z'avez pas l'air d'un rohirrim, fit le bucheron en l'étudiant un peu plus en détail. Et z'êtes pas un elfe, ni un nain. Vous v'nez d'où ?

- Hum… De Dale, mentit Volke en ressortant le nom d'une ville qu'il avait entendu en passant dans un petit village la veille. Au nord.

- Ah, vous faîtes commerce avec les nains, alors. D'où vot'e pipe.

- Exactement, approuva l'assassin en cachant discrètement sa pipe dans son manteau. Sur ce, voisin, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation.

- A vous aussi, m'sire. Eh au fait, si vous z'allez au sud, faîtes gaffe, y vont douiller là-bas, c'est bientôt l'hiver. Et en hiver, y fait pas bon de vivre à Minas Tirith, c'est moi qui vous l'dit ! Y pleut comme qui dirait tout le temps de novembre à janvier là-bas.

- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. Merci pour le tuyau, voisin.

L'homme le salua d'un geste de la main avant de ramasser sa hache et de se remettre au travail. Volke garda ses mains plaquées à ses oreilles jusqu'à ce que Cair Andros soit derrière lui, et se retourna juste une fois pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été suivi. Le bucheron avait un œil un peu trop aiguisé à son goût, et il ne tenait pas à ce que sa présence soit connue de tous. Si sa mission n'était pas si urgente et délicate, il se serait sans doute arrêté pour aider à la reconstruction. Lui aussi avait connu les affres de la guerre, et il savait que celle-ci laissait des séquelles à tout le monde, mais un homme avec un toit au-dessus de la tête le supportait mieux qu'un pauvre bougre obligé de coucher dehors ou de mendier un abri pour la nuit. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Il avait des ordres. Et l'elfe ne l'attendrait sans doute pas indéfiniment à Minas Tirith.

**'-'**

Le matin avait apporté avec lui l'espoir que ce qu'il avait vécu la veille au soir n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais dès qu'il fut levé, Mablung dut se rendre à l'évidence : ses souvenirs étaient bien trop nets pour venir d'un songe, quel que soit le réalisme de celui-ci. Baillant à la fois de lassitude et de fatigue, l'elfe se leva en chancelant. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures, et c'était loin d'être suffisant pour un homme qui a passé la moitié de sa nuit à se saouler tout seul dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, les bouteilles vides trainaient encore sur le tapis qui recouvrait le sol de marbre. Il fit quelques pas hésitants et réussit ainsi à atteindre le baquet d'eau chaude qui l'attendait devant la fenêtre. Oscillant entre le soulagement de voir qu'il avait la possibilité de se laver et la honte de savoir que les serviteurs du palais étaient sans doute désormais tous au courant de sa beuverie, il se laissa tomber dans l'eau fumante. La chaleur dégagée par son bain lui fit le plus grand bien, détendant ses muscles et apaisant son esprit, mais celles-ci se tournèrent instantanément vers ce qui l'attendait.

Il allait repartir. Participer une fois encore à une mission désespérée, où il verrait sans doute mourir d'autres de ses amis et compagnons. Il ne se leurrait pas, quatre hommes contre quatre mille orques, la partie était déjà jouée.

- Enfin, ce n'est qu'une mission d'observation, dit-il pour lui-même. On regarde, on note, et on rentre.

Mais il savait que quelque chose allait mal tourner. C'était inévitable : dans toutes les quêtes, quels que soient les participants, quelque chose tournait mal, et c'était de là que naissait les légendes. Sauf qu'il n'aspirait pas à être une légende. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre en paix avec celle qu'il aimait. Et qui ne l'aimait pas en retour. Sentant le désespoir s'insinuer à nouveau en lui, il sortit de l'eau et s'habilla rapidement de la première tenue qui lui tomba sous la main : une tunique et un pantalon blancs, des bottes soigneusement cirées et une ceinture indubitablement humaine, car plus épaisse et moins ouvragée que les elfiques. Mais ça irait très bien. De toute manière, il partait le soir-même. Il laissa Aranruth à côté de son lit, mais glissa une dague dans chacune de ses bottes, juste au cas-où. Par exemple, s'il croisait ce fumier de Reyson au détour d'un couloir.

L'elfe admirait l'architecture du bâtiment royal, divisé en quatre parties. Chaque quartier possédait une dizaine de chambre et une salle commune, ce qui permettait de loger plusieurs délégations étrangères sans qu'elles n'aient à se rencontrer en-dehors des réunions officielles. Pour ce qui était des visites moins solennelles, cet aménagement permettait des repas en toute simplicité entre le roi et ses amis, sans les conseillers et autres nobliaux désireux d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces du souverain en déjeunant avec lui. Quand Mablung arriva dans la salle commune du quartier sud, où il était logé avec ses futurs compagnons de route, ces derniers étaient déjà tous attablés et discutaient gaiement. Il y avait Stefan, Legolas et Tintallë, mais aussi Gloïn, bougon comme à son habitude.

- Ah, voilà le chasseur, s'exclama Stefan dont les mains dégoulinaient de confiture. Je voulais venir te réveiller, mais Legolas a insisté pour te laisser te lever tout seul. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien testé ton coefficient de rebondissement.

- Mon quoi ? demanda Mablung en tirant une chaise à côté du prince de Vertbois.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais sauté sur quelqu'un pour le réveiller ! s'étonna le jeune homme en enfournant une énorme tartine dans sa bouche grande ouverte.

- Non, lui c'est plutôt à coup de pied, railla Legolas.

Mablung lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et enjoignit Stefan de continuer d'un signe de tête.

- T'essaieras prochain coup. Quand tu sautes sur quelqu'un, le plus souvent tu rebondis un peu, mais ça dépend des gens.

- Des victimes, oui, lâcha Gloïn.

- Ah, mais maître nain, je n'ai cessé de te harceler parce que tu es celui qui a le meilleur coefficient de rebondissement que j'ai jamais vu ! expliqua Stefan.

- Dîtes-moi, vous tutoyez tout le monde ? s'enquit Tintallë.

- Pourquoi s'embêter avec le vouvoiement ? Par exemple, prenez le verbe « faire ». Mettez-le au passé. Ça vous donne « tu fus ». C'est facile à retenir, c'est comme un tonneau de vin. Mais à la deuxième du pluriel, ça fait « vous fûtes ». Ça n'a aucun sens ! Et je ne parle même pas du verbe « pouvoir »…

- Qui n'est pas glorieux non plus au singulier, fit remarquer la jeune galadhrim.

- C'est exact. Mais c'est quand même mieux, et c'est moins long. De toute façon, une phrase est une phrase, une idée est une idée, peu importe si on l'exprime de manière ampoulée ou plus familièrement.

Mablung ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le jeune homme voyait les choses avec une simplicité déconcertante, mais cela ne le rabaissait pas, bien au contraire. Il possédait une vision nette et claire de la vie, et ne s'encombrait pas des inutilités d'usage. C'est alors que l'elfe remarqua que son épée était adossée au dossier de sa chaise, comme s'il restait sur ses gardes même en ces lieus.

- Vous ne vous en séparez jamais ? demanda le chasseur en désignant la lame du menton.

- Pas quand je peux l'éviter, répondit Stefan affichant un air sérieux qui contrastait nettement avec celui qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt.

- Une très belle arme, observa Legolas. Mais forgée pour tuer.

- Les vôtres ne le sont-elles pas ? Mais tu te trompes, Legolas. A l'origine, la lame Katti a été fabriquée pour _éviter_ d'être tué, pas pour occire pour le plaisir. Je ne tue jamais que par nécessité. Pas une goutte de sang d'innocent n'a coulée sur cet acier.

- On ne peut que vous en féliciter, agréa Tintallë en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

- Je t'en remercie, ma belle dame elfe, répondit Stefan en mimant une grotesque révérence tout en avalant une autre tranche de pain beurré.

Ni lui ni la galadhrim ne parurent remarquer le regard noir que lui adressa Legolas à la mention du « ma belle ». Néanmoins cela n'échappa ni à Mablung, ni à Gloïn, qui échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu.

- Vous êtes toujours célibataire, prince Legolas ? demanda soudainement le nain.

Mablung faillit s'étouffer de rire dans son bol de lait, tandis que l'elfe vert ouvrait de grands yeux en fixant le nain.

- Euh… en effet, maître nain, mais je vous demande pardon si je ne vois pas en quoi cela a à voir avec la conversation… ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, d'autres le voient pour vous, répondit Mablung.

Ce fut au tour de Gloïn de pouffer. Stefan sembla soudain comprendre et s'écroula tout bonnement de rire, frappant la table du plat de sa main, ce qui eut pour effet de renverser la cruche de lait qui aspergea généreusement Legolas. Le prince se leva précipitamment en laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise, et Stefan tomba en arrière, toujours plié en deux.

- A défaut de tâter les mamelons qui vous convoitez, dit Gloïn avec un petit air innocent qui ne trompait personne, voilà toujours le lait qui va avec.

Cette fois, Legolas saisit le sous-entendu et plissa les yeux en jurant entre ses dents. En fait, seule Tintallë ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qui se passait.

**'-'**

Le repas terminé, et Legolas ayant changé de tenue, ils se rendirent dans la cour qui jouxtait l'armurerie. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de consacrer leur matinée à préparer leurs armes pour leur expédition. Gloïn les laissa là, n'ayant rien à y faire. Le groupe passa alors une bonne heure à se choisir armes et armures. Mais tandis qu'il testait le tranchant d'un couteau, Mablung remarqua que Stefan restait à l'écart, sans s'équiper d'autre chose que son manteau bleu et de sa fidèle épée.

- Vous ne comptez pas vous battre qu'avec ça, quand même ? demanda l'elfe.

- Une armure m'encombrerait, expliqua le jeune homme. Je suis un escrimeur. Pour moi, seules la rapidité et la technique comptent.

- Eh bien j'espère que vous en aurez assez pour esquiver les flèches adverses, railla Legolas. Ce ne sera pas une promenade de santé, Stefan.

- Tu doutes de mes capacités, prince ? s'étonna le bretteur d'un air faussement surpris. Je t'invite à venir les vérifier par toi-même.

- C'est un défi ? s'informa le prince.

- Pourquoi pas… Mais ce serait inégal. Vous n'avez aucune chance.

- Armurier, donnez-moi deux dagues.

Le corpulent tenancier de l'armurerie royale lui tendit deux couteaux finement ouvragés, et Legolas s'avança au centre de la cour. Avec un sourire narquois, Stefan l'y rejoignit. Tintallë s'approcha de Mablung, les sourcils froncés.

- Ils vont se tuer !

- Mais non, dit le chasseur d'un air amusé.

Les deux protagonistes se mirent en garde. Ils tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre, chacun attendant le moment propice pour frapper. Une seconde d'inattention coûterait la victoire, ils le savaient tous deux. Les minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles ils s'étudièrent en détail, essayant de deviner les points faibles de leur adversaire. Soudain, Stefan baissa imperceptiblement la pointe de son épée. Croyant que son attention se relâchait, Legolas lui sauta dessus, mais le bretteur para aisément les deux couteaux de l'elfe et riposta d'une large attaque de taille. Le prince ne l'esquiva que de justesse, et se retrouva en position de faiblesse, penché en arrière. Stefan mit immédiatement cet avantage à profit et l'accabla de coups. Son épée entailla la joue de Legolas, mais ce fut Mablung qui en pâtit le plus. Tintallë, qui se tenait à son bras depuis le début du duel, venait d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair sous l'effet de la peur. Le chasseur dégagea son bras en grimaçant. Il reposa les yeux sur le combat juste à temps pour en voir le dénouement.

D'un geste vif, Stefan fit sauter une des dagues de Legolas hors de portée de celui-ci. Profitant de la légère confusion de l'elfe, il abattit son épée verticalement, et Legolas l'évita au dernier moment. Il enchaîna ensuite deux mouvements tournants, qui désorientèrent le prince et ouvrirent sa garde. Le bretteur fit alors salto arrière pour se dégager d'une éventuelle riposte, mais dès que son pied toucha terre il fonça sur Legolas, qui ne fut pas assez rapide. Son épée s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Les deux combattants restèrent ainsi un long moment, à se regarder droit dans les yeux, le souffle court. Enfin, Stefan baissa sa garde, et Legolas se laissa tomber par terre.

- Très beau combat, commenta Mablung en applaudissant. Une excellente botte finale, Stefan. Comment faîtes-vous ça ?

- Avec de l'entraînement, répondit le bretteur en riant. _Beaucoup_ d'entraînement.

- J'ai déjà vu mieux, lâcha Tintallë.

- Parce que vous pensez être meilleure ? demanda Mablung.

- Ce combat était trop court. Les protagonistes ne sont pas assez entraînés.

- Pardon ? faillit d'étouffer Stefan.

- Eh bien, laissez-moi voir vos propres talents, alors, proposa le chasseur en se rendant à son tour au centre de la cour une épée à la main.

- Sans problème, répondit la galadhrim avec un sourire narquois. Vous allez mordre la poussière, vieux schnock.

Mablung préféra ne pas relever et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne, tandis que Legolas regagnait le bord du cercle en compagnie de Stefan. Tintallë se mit en garde, son sabre pointé vers le chasseur, qui préféra garder son épée basse jusqu'au dernier moment. Malheureusement, il sous-estima légèrement la vitesse de la jeune elfe, et eut le plus grand mal à parer le premier assaut de celle-ci. Une vive douleur à la jambe l'informa que l'épée de la galadhrim avait touché au but. Il se dégagea d'un coup de son autre pied, se préparant cette fois réellement à un duel. Ça n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il ne le croyait. Tintallë chargea à nouveau, et ils échangèrent quelques coups avant qu'ils s'écartent de nouveau l'un de l'autre. La troisième fois, ce fut lui qui donna l'assaut. Sa lame passa à quelques centimètres des côtes de l'elfe, qui lui assena un coup de pommeau dans la poitrine pour le repousser. Mais il n'abandonna pas, et mit toutes ses forces dans un dernier coup de taille. Tintallë para, et ils restèrent ainsi, chacun poussant de toutes ses forces sur son arme pour faire reculer son adversaire. La force et l'endurance de la galadhrim étonna grandement Mablung, mais elle finit par céder et tomba à terre.

Soupirant de soulagement, le chasseur s'approcha dans le but d'appliquer la pointe de sa lame sur la gorge de son adversaire, mais quand il se pencha en avant, celle-ci lança ses pieds dans son ventre en se relevant du même coup, et ce fut à Mablung de se retrouver sur le dos. Qu'elle ait mal calculé son coup, ou bien qu'elle l'ait fait exprès, il n'aurait su le dire, toujours est-il que Tintallë se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, son épée en travers de la gorge du chasseur.

- J'ai gagné, souffla la galadhrim.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Toujours essoufflée, Tintallë se rapprocha lentement. Plus que quelques millimètres… Aucun des deux ne savait pourquoi, mais ils fermèrent les yeux, tandis qu'elle se penchait encore…

- Mablung ?

Le chasseur ouvrit les paupières d'un coup et tourna vivement la tête vers les escaliers menant à l'armurerie. Leanne était en haut, bouche bée. Il prit alors pleinement conscience de la situation, et repoussa brutalement Tintallë pour se relever et se mettre à courir vers l'ange. Mais celle-ci se hâta de faire demi-tour. L'elfe s'étala dans la poussière, sa jambe blessée l'empêchant de se tenir correctement debout. Il ne suffit que d'un regard échangé avec Legolas pour que celui-ci se mette à poursuivre l'ange, afin de la lui ramener et que des explications aient enfin lieu.

Des explications, oui. Il était plus que temps.

**'-'**

Monter en haut de la colline n'avait pas été aisé, mais Volke fut content du résultat. Devant lui se dressait une cité comme il n'en avait jamais vu, le blanc de sa pierre resplendissant au soleil de midi. Minas Tirith, enfin. Il avait fini par y arriver. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation et dévala la pente. Il s'arrêta un instant devant un grand tertre, datant sans doute de la guerre, et un plus petit un peu à l'écart. Une dalle de marbre y était posée, et il prit le temps de la lire. Après tout, Mablung n'allait pas s'envoler maintenant, ou alors c'était qu'il était _vraiment_ malchanceux.

_Fidèle serviteur et pourtant de son maître le funeste destin,  
Fils de Piedléger, le rapide Nivacrin._

Un cheval. Un tertre et une stèle pour un cheval. Les gens de ce pays étaient décidemment vraiment étranges. Ils savaient couper des orques, mais pas des arbres. Ils commémoraient la mort d'un animal, et pas celle des milliers d'hommes tombés à ses côtés. Stupide.

Secouant la tête, incrédule, il reprit son chemin en trottinant vers les gigantesques murs de la ville. Il l'avait traqué, il l'avait trouvé. Il ne restait plus qu'à le tuer.

**'-'**

**Fin du quatrième chapitre. Prochainement: rencontre de Volke avec Mablung...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) en tout cas merci à tous de m'avoir lu!**

**Et... reviews?**


	5. Chapitre 5: souffler n'est pas jouer

**Cinquième chapitre, un peu long à publier, mais que voulez-vous... Les vacances, c'est une vraie plaie pour la concentration xD Toujours est-il que j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre, qui amène la transition pour la deuxième (et plus longue) partie de la fic.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**Armelle: j'ai eu mon bac donc je considère que mes épreuves ne se sont pas trop mal passées ^^**

**P'tite mimi: tu es partie en Irlande. Sans publier U_U... Ouais, bon, ben mon humour est lourd et pourri, je sais, je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça :P d'ailleurs tu es la seule à t'en plaindre alors... x) Par ailleurs, je suis pas sûr que ce chapitre "swingue" autant que tu ne l'aurais visiblement souhaité, mais comme tu l'as fait remarquer, Volke n'est pas si méchant... :P**

**Bonne lecture!**

**'-'**

Chapitre 5 : Souffler n'est pas jouer

**'-'**

Il en avait assez. Pour Volke, une ville convenable était protégée, pas grande ouverte au premier venu ! A Minas Tirith, il n'y avait même pas de portes. Mais comment ces gens pouvaient-ils vivre en sachant que n'importe qui pouvait entrer dans la capitale ? Le fait que les orques aient été vaincus ne justifiait pas cette négligence ! Tout le monde semblait parfaitement heureux, et ça, l'assassin ne le trouvait pas normal. Un homme se devait de rester un minimum méfiant en toutes circonstances, or ici personne ne semblait remarquer ou prêter attention au fait qu'il était un étranger, aux vêtements couverts de poussière et de boue, aux yeux vifs mais hétérochromes et avec une multitude de couteaux accrochés à sa ceinture. Cette nonchalance des gondoriens aurait pu l'arranger, mais en fait, elle le mettait encore plus sur les nerfs, et c'était loin d'être bénéfique quand on envisage d'assassiner quelqu'un d'ici peu. Tuer requérait tout de même un minimum de concentration.

Il n'était pas dans son élément, ici. Sa vie se résumait à éviter de se faire tuer, à toujours garder un œil derrière lui, alors même qu'il pourchassait quelqu'un. S'il ne connaissait et n'appréciait pas son commanditaire, l'auteur de la lettre, il aurait sans doute laissé tomber. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'avait pu faire Mablung pour qu'on l'envoie _lui _pour l'assassiner. Ça l'intriguait, et il détestait être intrigué : sa curiosité le poussait à essayer de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière chaque mystère dont il entendait parler, et sa perpétuelle quête de la vérité lui coûtait un bon nombre d'écus, raison pour laquelle il vendait ses talents d'assassin au plus offrant. Mais ça, il ne l'avait confié à personne.

Il s'arrêta à la porte du quatrième étage de la cité. Deux gardes se tenaient devant les battants, mais laissaient entrer et sortir tout le monde comme si de rien n'était. En fait, ils ne servaient strictement à rien, même pas à dissuader d'éventuels perturbateurs : Volke avait déjà repéré deux voleurs à la tire parmi la foule qui se pressait devant les étalages des marchands bordant la rue. Mais à quoi pensaient ces gens ? La cité respirait la paix et la tranquillité, et ça la rendait d'autant plus glauque aux yeux de l'assassin. C'était trop calme, pas assez d'action. A cette pensée, il sourit discrètement derrière son écharpe. Il allait en mettre de l'animation, lui. Après qu'il ait tué Mablung, toute la ville allait être mise sens dessus-dessous pour le retrouver. Il allait follement s'amuser.

Il reprit son chemin et continua à monter dans les anneaux de la cité blanche. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé à la porte du dernier niveau qu'on l'arrêta. Deux soldats plus richement habillés que les autres bloquèrent l'entrée en croisant leurs hallebardes devant le passage. Leurs casques argentés étaient munis de deux petites ailes en plume de cygne. Des gardes royaux, sans aucun doute. Ils le regardèrent d'un air suspicieux en voyant qu'il ne semblait pas amorcer de demi-tour.

- L'accès du septième cercle n'est pas autorisé aux civils, messire, annonça le garde de droite. Veuillez repartir.

Ah. Voilà qui expliquait l'absence de gondoriens dans les parages.

- Je viens voir le seigneur Mablung, expliqua Volke. J'ai une affaire à traiter avec lui.

- Alors veuillez attendre ici le temps que nous lui annoncions votre visite, messire… ?

Bon, il avait tenté la voie diplomatique. Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer que son absence soit trop tôt remarquée. C'était juste dommage que ces soldats prennent leur rôle autant à cœur… L'assassin avança d'un pas, et se faisant se plaça à quelques pouces des deux gêneurs. L'un d'eux recula légèrement en voyant les couteaux à sa ceinture.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Je vous ai dit de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Volke dégaina sa Baselard et lui trancha la gorge. De son autre main, l'assassin saisit une petite dague qu'il planta dans le cœur du second soldat, qui s'écroula en tentant de crier. Cri aussitôt étouffé par un flot de sang qui jaillit de ses lèvres. Volke nettoya calmement ses armes dans la cape de l'homme, puis le traîna lui et son compagnon dans un coin, à quelques mètres de la porte, mais invisible si l'on ne le cherchait pas sciemment.

Cela fait, il regarda ses bottes d'un air dégoûté : même après que le cou ait été tranché, le cœur du soldat avait continué de battre durant quelques secondes, pompant en continu une quantité impressionnante de sang qui avait jaillie de la plaie comme l'eau d'une fontaine. Et évidemment, une bonne partie du fluide vital était allé arroser les pieds de l'assassin, qui laissait à présent de très voyantes et dérangeantes marques écarlates quand il marchait. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour _ne pas_ passer inaperçu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à perdre un peu plus de temps en nettoyant tout ça… Il se rassura en se disant que de toute façon, Mablung ne pourrait pas s'en aller sans qu'il ne le voie. Il alla donc chercher la cape d'un des gardes et entreprit de frotter consciencieusement ses chaussures, puis les pavés blancs tachés de rouge. Il observa son travail d'un œil critique : quelques traces étaient encore visibles ici et là, mais à moins de le vouloir vraiment, on ne pouvait pas deviner l'origine des marques. Il hocha la tête, satisfait, et roula la cape imbibée de sang en boule avant de la lancer sur les deux cadavres avachis dans l'ombre.

Relevant un peu son écharpe qui avait glissée lors de l'affrontement, aussi bref fut-il, Volke s'engagea dans le septième niveau. La large place qui constituait l'essentiel de l'étage était déserte, et seuls ses pas résonnaient inlassablement sur le sol marbré, bien qu'il se tienne dans l'ombre des hauts murs afin de camoufler au maximum sa présence à d'éventuels observateurs. Il avançait donc le plus discrètement possible quand le bruit d'autres pas lui parvint aux oreilles. Il se dépêcha donc de se glisser derrière une des colonnes qui soutenaient le balcon de la maisonnée. Il y arriva juste à temps pour se cacher aux yeux des deux personnes qui arrivaient en courant.

**'-'**

- Vous auriez pu m'avoir autre part qu'à la jambe !

Tintallë baissa la tête sous les remontrances de Mablung qui peinait à tenir debout en s'appuyant sur un pilier de l'armurerie.

- Vous saviez qu'on partait ce soir, merde ! vociféra le chasseur.

- On pourrait simplement demander à Reyson ou à Leanne de… commença Stefan.

- Elle vient de partir en courant, le coupa Mablung, et son frère me déteste cordialement. Je doute fort qu'il consente à me soigner. Putain de merde !

Il tituba vers les escaliers où étaient partis un peu plus tôt Leanne et Legolas. Il ne fit pas trois pas qu'il manqua de s'étaler à nouveau dans la poussière, et ne dût sa sauvegarde qu'à Stefan qui lui attrapa le bras juste à temps.

- La coupure est profonde, alors reste assis ! Sans ça, tu vas te vider de ton sang !

- Vous êtes médecin ? dit Mablung d'un ton mauvais.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Aucune femme ne vaut qu'on meurt pour elle, crois-moi. Et encore moins d'une façon aussi bête.

Tintallë le dévisagea d'un air étrange, mais ne dit rien. Par contre, elle s'approcha elle aussi pour forcer le chasseur à s'asseoir sur un des tabourets installés près de l'armurerie, et qui étaient sensé permettre aux soldats de se reposer entre deux joutes.

- Et puis qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, à tous les deux ? continua le bretteur en essayant de plaisanter. Parce que je ne pense pas que Leanne soit la seule qui n'ait pas apprécié, dit-il plus bas de façon à ce que seul Mablung l'entende.

Legolas. Son attachement envers la galadhrim crevait les yeux, et il avait failli… Mablung ferma les yeux et souffla un coup. Il avait failli embrasser celle qu'aimait son ami. Car il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face : ils étaient au bord du baiser quand Leanne était intervenue. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et malgré tout, le prince était allé sans hésiter à la poursuite de l'ange. Mablung l'avait toujours considéré comme un compagnon, mais pas tout à fait un ami, malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Pourtant l'elfe vert venait de lui montrer qu'il tenait vraiment à lui. Le découvrir était à peine moins pénible que savoir que Leanne avait tout vu. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre ici tranquillement en laissant d'autres personnes que lui décider des évènements futurs.

- Stefan, aidez-moi à me relever. On les rejoint.

**'-'**

Se concentrer sur le mur. Un beau mur blanc, avec un escargot qui… Non, pas l'escargot, le mur. Seulement le mur. Ne pas laisser ses pensées vagabonder autre part. Une goutte de sueur perla sur le cou de Volke, qui n'osa pas l'essuyer, craignant de trahir sa présence. Parce qu'évidemment, il avait fallu que les deux arrivants s'arrêtent pile devant sa cachette. Et il avait aussi fallu que l'un d'eux puisse lire dans les pensées. L'assassin avait appris tout seul à camoufler son esprit aux télépathes, et à force d'efforts et de persévérance, il était parvenu à la conclusion que le seul moyen d'y arriver était de se concentrer sur quelque chose sans penser à rien d'autre. En fait, il ne savait pas si c'était le _seul_ moyen, mais c'était en tout cas celui qui avait fait ses preuves. Quant au fait qu'il sache que la jeune femme qui discutait avec animation avec un grand elfe blond pouvait lire dans les pensées, c'était parce qu'il la connaissait. Ils étaient ensembles, durant la guerre. La guerre…

**'-'**

_Lisière est de Serenes, un an plus tôt._

_La tour était immense, et montait vers le ciel jusqu'à dépasser les nuages. En d'autres temps, Volke l'aurait admirée, mais actuellement une vive lumière en émanait, forçant tous les êtres présents à détourner le regard. Qu'importe. Dans quelques minutes, il serait à l'intérieur. Lui était prêt depuis un bon moment, sa Baselard fermement tenue dans sa main droite, un stylet dans la main gauche, son écharpe bordeaux solidement fixée devant son nez et sa bouche. Mais il avait fallu que le général demande que tous les participants de l'expédition fassent connaissance avant d'entrer… L'assassin admirait le général Ike, qui lui rappelait un autre grand capitaine qu'il avait également servi. Mais parfois, ses idées étaient vraiment futiles et stupides… Il sortit de ses pensées et se retourna en sentant quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, vêtue d'une robe blanche, de magnifiques ailes dans le dos. Une membre du clan Héron, sans doute possible._

_- Vous êtes Volke ? demanda la jeune femme. Pourquoi ne vous joignez-vous pas aux autres ?_

_- Je travaille en solo._

_Elle fronça les sourcils._

_- Là-dedans, il n'y aura pas de place pour le solo. Vous aurez besoin des autres, que vous le vouliez ou non._

_Volke sourit discrètement derrière son écharpe. Personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça impunément depuis… depuis longtemps. Tous ceux qui s'y étaient risqué étaient soit morts, soit amputés de telle ou telle partie du corps. Mais il ne pouvait pas frapper une femme, sans défense, et qui ne faisait partie d'aucun contrat._

_- Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il plutôt._

_- Leanne de Serenes._

**'-'**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là, bon dieu ? Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'avoir à assassiner quelqu'un alors qu'un héron se trouvait dans les parages. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que ledit héron ne soit pas particulièrement attaché à la victime, sinon quoi il pourrait prévoir tous les mouvements de l'assassin. Et pour le savoir, la seule solution était de tenter d'écouter la conversation qui se livrait à deux pas de lui, malgré le fait que cela impliquait qu'il ne se concentre plus uniquement sur le mur, et donc qu'il risquait d'être découvert par l'ange. Mais c'était un risque à courir.

- … au mauvais moment ! disait l'elfe. Il ne se serait rien passé de plus !

- Vous pouvez essayer de vous en convaincre, mais vous ne me tromperez pas, répliqua Leanne. Vous doutez autant que moi ! Et pourtant j'aimerais tant ne pas douter, Legolas… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir…

Ah, c'était donc cet elfe blond, Legolas. Bon à savoir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé durant cette année pour que vous l'évitiez comme ça ?

Leanne ne répondit pas.

- Il n'a eu de cesse de penser à vous ! continua Legolas. Où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse, il était toujours un peu mélancolique, et dans ces moments-là, il caressait une plume blanche. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que c'est une des vôtres !

Ohohoh, Leanne s'était émoustillée de quelqu'un d'ici ? Intéressant. Son frère n'avait pas dû être content. L'assassin dut lutter pour se retenir de pouffer à cette pensée.

- Il n'est pas venu, dit tout bas l'ange. Jamais.

- N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait dit avant que vous ne repartiez ? Il vous avait prévenu qu'il resterait ici ! Et dois-je faire remarquer que vous non plus, vous n'êtes pas venue… ?

Nouveau silence. Volke commençait à follement s'amuser. Restait à savoir de _qui_ ils parlaient. D'autres pas résonnèrent plus loin. Une démarche claudicante, trop rapide pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une seule personne, et une autre parfaitement normale. En clair, un blessé soutenu par un homme valide et une femme un peu fatiguée, à en juger par le rythme caractéristique de la gente féminine mais légèrement irrégulier.

- Pas si vite, Mablung. Tu vois bien qu'ils sont toujours là.

Mablung. Et celui qui venait de dire ça… Mais il y avait un rendez-vous de tous ses anciens compagnons ici ou quoi ? Stefan, l'escrimeur surdoué, reconnaissable à sa voix toujours joyeuse et à son habitude au tutoiement, se trouvait donc aussi à Minas Tirith. Avec la cible. Ma-gni-fi-que. Impossible de faire pire.

- Le voilà, souffla Legolas à Leanne. Vous allez pouvoir vous expliquer.

Ah, en fait si. Le pire était possible.

**'-'**

Sa jambe le faisait souffrir le martyr, mais Mablung n'y prêtait pas attention. Il ne voyait que Leanne, qui l'attendait près du bâtiment principal. Elle aussi le regardait, les yeux pleins de larmes. Un peu avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, Legolas s'écarta et rejoignit Tintallë qui s'était arrêtée en haut des escaliers. Stefan lâcha le chasseur et s'installa avec eux, ne voulant pas interférer dans leurs querelles personnelles. Le bretteur s'assit sur la première marche, et posa la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être observé.

Mablung s'arrêta à quelques pas de Leanne, n'osant s'approcher davantage de peur qu'elle ne fuie de nouveau. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux, durant un long moment. Puis l'elfe dégaina Aranruth, ce qui fit sursauter l'ange et s'en servit comme appui pour remplacer sa jambe blessée.

- Je suppose que Reyson sera content de voir qu'il a réussi son coup, commença le chasseur. D'après Stefan, c'est lui qui t'a mis dans la tête que je ne t'aimais pas.

Assis sur ses escaliers, le bretteur grommela.

- J'étais sûr que ça allait me retomber dessus.

- Ton comportement dans la cour est loin de contredire mon frère, répondit Leanne qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu la remarque de Stefan.

- Quel comportement ? C'était un accident lié au duel, rien de plus !

- Justement, ça ressemblait bien à _plus_, rétorqua l'ange.

Mablung la regarda en secouant doucement la tête. Ses yeux d'émeraude étaient toujours aussi beaux. Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur les dalles devant lui, suivie d'une seconde, puis d'une troisième.

- Je ne sais pas manipuler les mots et le langage comme je le voudrais. Je ne suis qu'un chasseur, qui a eu la chance d'être aimé par la plus belle femme de ce monde. Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire que le simple fait que je t'aime toujours.

Il tourna les talons, tandis que la pluie s'intensifiait. Mais alors qu'il commençait à marcher vers l'armurerie, une main se posa sur son bras pour le retenir.

- Je ne sais plus qui croire, Mablung. Et peut-être fais-je la plus grande erreur de ma vie mais…

Leanne se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Baiser qui se transforma rapidement en étreinte, sous le regard bienveillant de leurs amis, dont un seul ne perdit pas le sens des réalités.

- On va attraper la crève, maugréa Stefan.

- Chut, souffla Tintallë. C'est beau…

- C'est un super cliché, surtout ! Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche, rajouta le bretteur en se levant.

- Eh, où est-ce que vous allez ?

**'-'**

S'il avait su, Volke aurait demandé le double de la somme qui lui avait été versée. Ce n'était pas un ami de Leanne qu'il devait tuer, ni même un proche, mais carrément celui qu'elle aimait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Et sous la pluie, en plus ! Devant deux de ses anciens compagnons d'arme ! Les dieux aimaient rire. Pas lui. Résigné, l'assassin dégaina silencieusement sa dague, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Il entendit Leanne commencer à chanter, sans doute pour soigner la jambe de Mablung. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle était trop occupée pour fouiller mentalement les environs. Volke serra les dents.

- Un, deux et…

Il sauta hors de sa cachette en soufflant un « Trois », et se précipita sur l'elfe. La Baselard fusa vers le dos de la cible, mais le coup mortel fut soudainement dévié, et Volke sauta de côté pour prendre du recul et analyser la situation. Mais qui avait eu le culot (et la vitesse) d'intervenir ? Question idiote, se reprit-il en apercevant Stefan, son épée au poing. Toujours le même qui jouait au héros.

- Merci, Stefan, souffla Mablung en soulevant sa lame.

- Je t'en prie.

- Volke ? s'étonna Leanne. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Je vous retourne la question, répondit l'assassin sans quitter les deux épéistes des yeux. J'étais sensé remplir un contrat de routine, et me voilà en face de vous. Je vous prie de me croire quand je dis que j'aurais aimé que nous nous retrouvions en d'autres circonstances.

Tout en disant cela, il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux deux elfes près des escaliers. Ils avaient tous deux un arc à la main, et le visaient clairement. C'était perdu d'avance, cette fois. Son seul atout face à Leanne était l'effet de surprise, qui avait été annulé par l'intervention de Stefan. Ne pouvait-il donc pas le laisser faire son boulot tranquillement ?

- Je ne te cache pas que moi aussi, dit le bretteur. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir à te stopper pour sauver un ami. On peut savoir qui t'a engagé ?

- Secret professionnel.

- Evidemment, soupira Stefan. Allez, pose cette dague, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas t'en sortir.

- J'ai la vague impression de ne rien comprendre, remarqua Mablung.

- On a combattu ensemble durant la guerre, l'informa Stefan. Avec Leanne et Reyson également.

- Quand ça ? s'étonna le chasseur.

- L'année passée.

- Eh bien, tu te dis pacifique, mais tu n'en sort pas, railla l'elfe en se tournant vers Leanne.

- Une dernière fois, Volke, pose ton arme, ordonna Stefan.

Volke observa du coin de l'œil le vide qui s'étendait derrière lui. En sautant du parapet, il pourrait atterrir dans une carriole de foin qui passerait à portée dans cinq… quatre…

- Je suis désolé, souffla l'assassin.

Trois… Deux… Il lança son stylet sur Mablung et sauta du mur. Un… Il se reçut assez durement dans l'herbe sèche. La hauteur faisait la différence, même en arrivant sur un terrain meuble. Sans attendre, il courut vers la sortie de la ville, tandis que deux flèches venaient claquer sur les dalles à quelques pouces de lui… Ces elfes savaient tirer, mais ce n'était plus son problème. Il avait eu sa cible.

Il l'avait su en entendant le cri de Mablung, étouffé par le sang s'échappant de sa gorge, et au cri d'effroi de Leanne un instant plus tard.

**'-'**

**Fin du chapitre! Et accessoirement, de la mission de Volke.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**Je pars en vacances un mois, sans ordinateur, donc sans publication... Mais je caresse l'espoir que vous ne m'aurez pas tous abandonné à mon retour ;)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu! Et... reviews please!**


	6. Chapitre 6: c'est ça, la guerre

**Après deux mois de silence, le retour de Mablung! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**P'tite mimi: t'as toujours pas eu ton exposé ;) et Leanne ne ressucite pas Mablung, ce n'est pas drôle si l'histoire se répète U_U et merci de m'avoir fait remarquer que la chronologie pouvait être difficile à suivre pour les non-initiés, je vais y remédier ;)**

**Armelle: Arrête tu vas me faire rougir xD félicitations à toi aussi! :)**

**Nienna: C'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir commenté!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**'-'**

_Les perdants disent qu'ils ont fait de leur mieux. Les gagnants rentrent chez eux pour baiser la reine du bal..._

_The Rock._

**'-'**

Chapitre 6 : C'est ça, la guerre.

**'-'**

Il marchait lentement, ombre parmi les ombres. Les gondoriens s'attendaient sûrement à ce qu'il quitte rapidement la ville, c'était donc la dernière chose à faire. Volke referma son manteau de façon à cacher tous ses couteaux et fourra son écharpe dans la grande poche intérieure, après quoi il quitta l'obscurité rassurante des murs pour se diriger sans se presser vers une petite taverne du troisième niveau. Sans capuche ni foulard, la pluie lui trempait les cheveux et la barbe mal rasée qu'il se trimballait depuis quelques jours, mais il n'en avait cure. L'important était de se fondre dans le paysage. Alors qu'il avait parcouru la moitié du chemin, une dizaine de soldats passèrent en courant devant lui, mais ils l'ignorèrent, se contentant d'écarter les passants en criant et en agitant leurs armes. S'efforçant de paraître le plus détendu possible, l'assassin poussa la porte du bar et s'installa sans perdre de temps à la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée. Personne ne fit attention à lui. Tant mieux.

L'établissement était tout bonnement miteux, mais c'était le dernier endroit où l'on penserait à le chercher. En effet, quel homme sain d'esprit se reposerait tranquillement en buvant une bière alors qu'il venait d'égorger un homme et que toute la garnison de la ville était à sa recherche ? Personne, à part Volke. C'était un professionnel, après tout. Il faisait tout le temps ce que personne de faisait. Par exemple, qui d'autre eut accepté le job, et promis de le clore en deux mois, qui plus est ? Il avait dû prendre un bateau en hâte dans le vieux port de Tanas et courir sans jamais se reposer plus de trois heures sur les traces de sa cible –de sa victime, se reprit-il. Mablung était mort, et tout était terminé. Il allait enfin pouvoir écouler ses cinquante mille écus sans se soucier de voyager par monts et par vaux.

Néanmoins, une question lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis qu'il avait vu Stefan et Leanne au sommet de la cité. Celui qui l'avait engagé avait omis de le prévenir de leur présence, car il était forcément au courant : lui aussi avait vécu la guerre à leurs côtés. Alors pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Stefan était le meilleur bretteur que Volke connaisse. Un duo avec Leanne pouvait s'avérer fatal pour n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, l'assassin avait eu énormément de chance de s'en tirer, il ne se leurrait pas. Durant les dernières secondes de l'affrontement, il n'avait plus tenté de camoufler ses pensées, tout occupé qu'il était à chercher des yeux une porte de sortie. Et pourtant il avait survécu, et réussi à atteindre sa cible par-dessus le marché. Il en avait pour preuve le cri lâché par l'elfe quand la dague l'avait atteint. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il le malaise inhabituel d'un travail qui avait mal tourné ? Que c'était-il passé exactement qui lui avait donné la chance de passer outre l'espionnage mental de l'ange…

- Je vous sers quelque chose ?

Volke sursauta et se rendit compte qu'une serveuse blonde assez plantureuse était accoudée à sa table, un plateau dans une main. Elle le dévisageait profondément, ce qui lui attira instantanément l'antipathie de l'assassin : il détestait ça, et pour cette raison portait toujours une écharpe sur le visage. Sauf maintenant. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et la femme s'en alla en haussant les épaules. Il s'adossa confortablement sur le mur et sortit sa pipe. Où en était-il, déjà ? Ah, oui. Le meurtre. Il se remémora la scène. Il avait lancé sa dague vers la gorge de Mablung, puis avait sauté, avant d'entendre le cri de l'elfe et de l'ange et de se faire tirer dessus par les deux archers. A première vue, tout semblait normal. Et pourtant, le malaise persistait. Leanne avait forcément deviné ses intentions. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait ? Mais plus il se posait la question, moins il lui paraissait que le problème venait de là. Il tira une bouffée de fumée et se repassa encore une fois les derniers instants de l'affrontement. Le cri…

Il éteignit précipitamment sa pipe et sortit de l'établissement pour se diriger vers une petite ruelle le bordant. Il y avait repéré un vieil homme en haillon avant d'entrer, et ce genre d'homme ne manquerait à personne s'il devait en venir aux mains. Il savait qu'il devrait le tuer, en fait, et ça lui était égal. En ce moment, seul comptait de savoir si son coup avait réussi –ou brillamment foiré. En bref, une cible idéale pour s'entraîner. A son plus grand plaisir, le mendiant était toujours là.

- Dis-moi, voisin, tu as deux minutes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton anodin.

- Ben ms'sire, j'ai pas grand'chose à foutre dans c'te coin.

- Bien. Ça te dérangerais de me suivre un peu plus loin ?

- Ça dépend p'quoi faire, ms'sire.

- Discute pas et viens, ordonna Volke en le tirant par le bras.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des pacotilles. Il plaqua sa main contre la bouche du vieillard pour l'empêcher de hurler et l'attira au fond de la ruelle. Il le mit à genoux d'une brusque torsion du bras, puis dégaina sa dague en ôtant sa main de sa bouche. Au moment où le mendiant allait commencer à appeler à l'aide, Volke lui enfonça une dague dans la gorge. La victime s'étouffa dans son propre sang et s'écroula _sans pouvoir crier_. L'assassin eut un petit rire nerveux, qui enfla rapidement jusqu'à devenir un véritable fou rire, et il s'assit contre le mur décrépi de la ruelle le temps de se calmer. Il aurait été fâcheux que quelqu'un le découvre ainsi, hilare en face d'un cadavre encore chaud… Il essuya ses larmes de rire avec la manche de son manteau et se remit sur pied. Il leva les yeux vers le haut de la cité, qui se devinait par la cime de la grande tour blanche qui dominait la ville entière.

- Je suppose que je dois me dire que c'est de bonne guerre, dit-il tout haut en souriant. Toutes mes félicitations, Leanne et Mablung. Vous m'avez eu comme un bleu.

Il ricana encore un peu puis prit le chemin de la sortie. De simples gardes à la porte ne l'arrêteraient pas, et il en avait fini ici. Il ne luttait jamais contre des adversaires plus forts que lui, ou quand le combat était perdu d'avance. Et il avait quand même cinquante mille écus à dépenser, alors il serait bête qu'il se fasse tuer avant…

**'-'**

Ils s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur de l'aile ouest des bâtiments royaux pour éviter de se faire tremper plus que nécessaire par l'averse. Un des valets leur avait apporté à chacun une chope de bière fraiche, moins destinée à les réconforter physiquement que psychologiquement : chacun était atterré par ce qui venait de se passer. Tintallë et Legolas fulminaient d'avoir raté leur cible. Leanne et Stefan ne parvenaient pas à accepter que Volke soit venu tuer l'un des leurs. Quant à Mablung… Il sirotait distraitement sa bière en faisant tourner la dague qui avait failli le tuer entre ses doigts encore engourdis par la fraicheur de la pluie. Sans l'intervention expresse de Leanne, le couteau lui aurait bel et bien tranché la gorge, mais l'ange avait pu deviner les intentions de Volke et prévenir Mablung à temps pour que celui-ci bloque la lame, tout en feignant d'avoir été touché. Néanmoins Stefan l'avait prévenu : l'assassin ne serait pas dupe longtemps, et reviendrait sans doute achever sa macabre tâche. L'elfe but une longue gorgée du breuvage avant de reposer bruyamment sa chope, faisant ainsi sursauter tous les autres.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps que vous nous mettiez au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé à Serenes l'année dernière, assena-t-il en fixant tour à tour Stefan et Leanne.

- C'est vrai qu'il me semble étrange que ton frère essaye de te monter contre Mablung, Leanne, et qu'ensuite une de vos connaissance tente de le tuer, assena Legolas. A moins que ce ne soit l'usage chez vous, de voir si le futur époux est assez coriace pour le mariage.

- J'adore ton humour, blondinet ! s'esclaffa Stefan.

- C'est un sujet sérieux, grinça Mablung. Je n'ai pas plus envie que ça de finir dans une ruelle sombre avec une dague entre les omoplates.

- Reyson n'y est pour rien, démentit Leanne. Volke travaillerais pour n'importe qui tant qu'il est payé.

- N'importe qui, ça inclut ton frère, remarqua le chasseur.

- On se calme, tempéra Stefan avant que l'ange ne puisse répliquer. Je mettrais ma main à couper que Reyson est innocent. Il ne sert à rien de se disputer à ce sujet. Si je me souviens bien, tu voulais savoir comment on a rencontré l'assassin ? Je ne sais pas par où commencer, soupira-t-il.

**'-'**

_Désert Noir, Nord de Serenes, un an plus tôt._

Marcher dans le sable était épuisant. Non seulement le sol était instable, mais en plus il montait et descendait au rythme des dunes qui sillonnaient le paysage. Ajouté à un soleil qui brûlait depuis le matin, rendant les grains de sable pratiquement incandescents, cet endroit était un véritable enfer. Mais malgré ça, Stefan s'y sentait chez lui. Il avait toujours été exclu, où qu'il aille, par le signe qui marquait le côté de son cou. On aurait pu dire un tatouage, de loin, composé de magnifiques arabesques brunes, mais plus près, on ne pouvait se tromper : c'était _la_ marque, qui signifiait que l'individu touché était un sang mêlé, mi-homme mi-bête, comme les hommes de ce pays se plaisaient à appeler les laguz, le peuple de Leanne. A cause de ça, aucun des deux peuples ne voulaient de lui, et seul le désert l'acceptait sans reproches. C'était _son_ désert.

En le traversant de part en part, le bretteur espérait trouver une oasis, qui lui permettrait de fonder un véritable « chez-soi ». Malheureusement pour le moment, sa quête n'avait été qu'un échec, et il serait bientôt obligé de retourner dans les villages bordant le désert pour refaire ses provisions de viande séchée et d'eau. Surtout d'eau. Elle s'évaporait en quelques minutes par tous les pores de sa peau, d'autant plus qu'il gardait son col-roulé noir afin de cacher sa marque, au cas où il croiserait quelqu'un. Obligé de boire deux à trois fois par heure, il vidait rapidement ses outres. Mais tout cela n'aurait plus bien grande importance lorsqu'il aurait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Son havre de paix.

Tout à ses pensées, s'imaginant sa future maison, Stefan ne se rendit compte de la présence d'étrangers que lorsqu'il eut presque le nez dessus. Du haut de sa dune, il voyait parfaitement la petite armée qui se tenait face à une vingtaine d'individus hétéroclites. Tandis que les soldats portaient un uniforme doré et étaient tous humains, leurs adversaires étaient aussi bien humains que laguz, il y avait des femmes autant que des hommes, et ils étaient équipés pour la plupart de simples vêtements, sans armure. Ç'allait être un massacre, sans douter. Des cris à sa gauche. Sans tarder, il se jeta à terre et s'enfoui à moitié dans le sable. Un instant plus tard, deux archers dorés et un épéiste se placèrent juste devant l'endroit où il se tenait. Seule sa tête dépassait du sable, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que les soldats soient trop concentrés sur la bataille pour se soucier de regarder derrière eux. Combien de temps il resta ainsi, c'était impossible à déterminer. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau fondait sous la chaleur, et ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur rien. C'est alors qu'un éclair fusa et foudroya les hommes qui se tenaient là. _Un mage_, pensa-t-il. Mais en lieu et place d'un magicien arriva une jeune femme blonde, dont la longue robe blanche était gorgée de sang à la manche droite. Et cette femme, il l'avait déjà vu, il y avait trois ans de cela.

- Leanne de Serenes ! dit-il avec un sourire tout en s'extirpant du sable. Quel bon vent t'amène ici ?

L'ange sursauta, mais son visage s'éclaira quand elle reconnut son ami.

- Ces hommes tentent de nous empêcher d'atteindre la tour sacrée, expliqua-t-elle. Nous devons y retrouver le général Ike et quelques autres de nos anciens compagnons.

- Je suppose donc que ma présence ne sera pas détestable, pour une fois, sourit le bretteur. Très bien donc, les ennemis de mes amis sont mes ennemis. Tu devrais rester ici, surtout si tu es blessée.

- Non, ce sang n'est pas le mien, le rassura-t-elle. Et je sais me battre.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Stefan. Depuis quand ?

- Un ami m'a appris, en Terre du Milieu.

- Un ami ? Et sur un autre continent ? Tu auras des choses à me raconter après qu'on en ait fini ici !

Et il dévala la dune.

**'-'**

- C'est bien joli, mais ça n'explique absolument pas vos rapports avec Volke, remarqua Legolas. Et c'est cela que nous voulons savoir.

- Ça vient, répliqua Stefan. Tous les elfes sont-ils aussi hâtifs ?

- Je rappellerais juste que nous partons dans quelques heures, intervint Mablung. Et au rythme où vous allez, on y est encore dans deux jours.

- Très bien, soupira le bretteur. Je vais donc mettre à part mes immenses talents de conteur pour vous présenter une version abrégée de l'histoire. Ça vous ira ?

- Ce serait parfait, approuva Tintallë.

« Serenes est une petite région au sud du continent nommé Tellius. Sept pays se partagent cette terre : Goldoa, Kilvas, Phoenicis et Gallia, les nations laguz Criméa, Daein et Begnion, les nations humaines. Serenes était rattachée à Begnion avant de rejoindre Gallia à la fin de la deuxième guerre. La première commença par la soif de conquête du roi de Daein, qui envahit Criméa et menaça sérieusement les autres nations. Aussi celles-ci se liguèrent-elles contre Daein, sous le drapeau d'un mercenaire encore inconnu de tous, Ike. Il se trouve que le mercenaire en question cherchait à en savoir plus sur son père, parallèlement à sa quête pour libérer son royaume. Et la plupart de ses questions ont été résolues par un ancien ami de son père, un assassin nommé Volke. Après pas mal de mésaventures, Leanne et moi avons rejoint chacun de notre côté les rangs d'Ike. Nous avons donc combattu aux côtés de Volke, et avons gagné brillamment la guerre. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

« Nous sommes donc repartis chacun de notre côté, et nous sommes perdus de vu, tous les _compagnons_, comme le commun de Tellius se plaisait à nous appeler. Et puis deux ans plus tard, j'ai revu Ike, qui m'a annoncé la disparition soudaine de Leanne. J'ai passé la moitié d'un an à sa recherche dans le désert, sur la demande de son frère, que je connaissais bien plus qu'elle. Si Reyson ne m'en avait pas prié, je n'aurais à l'époque sans doute rien fait. Bref, impossible de la retrouver, et puis elle est revenue un jour, sans que personne ne s'y attende. Je n'en ai été prévenu que quand je l'ai revue, dans le désert, par pur hasard, et alors que j'avais moi aussi abandonné tout espoir de la retrouver. Figurez-vous que personne n'a trouvé intelligent de me prévenir de son retour.

« Peu de temps après, des troubles se sont fait sentir à Daein. Le peuple en avait assez de vivre sous le joug de Begnion, qui en avait pris le contrôle après sa victoire. Begnion a été chassé, et l'héritier du trône y est revenu. Galvanisés par cet exemple, des rebelles ont surgis à Criméa, obligeant Ike à intervenir. Puis il a été découvert que le peuple de Leanne, les anges de Serenes, avait été exterminé non pas par Daein mais par Begnion durant la guerre. Rebelote, Tellius prend les armes, et le continent plonge dans la guerre. Le chaos est allé jusqu'à énerver une déesse, qui a pétrifié tout le monde dans un rayon de plusieurs milliers de lieues. Miraculeusement épargné, Ike a mis le cap sur la tour sacrée de Begnion, où la déesse était apparue. Ils se séparèrent en trois groupes, dont un passa par le désert noir. C'est là que je les rejoignis, sur la demande de Leanne, après les avoir aidé dans leur combat. Et devant la tour, les _compagnons_ étaient de nouveau au complet.

« Malheureusement, la déesse se voyant menacée, elle réanima les cadavres de ses fidèles pour nous stopper. Seuls quinze d'entre nous purent entrer dans la tour, dont Leanne, moi et… Volke. Nous le connaissions à peine avant, mais c'est là que nous avons vraiment appris à le connaître. Pour faire court, on parvint à sauver une énième fois le monde de la ruine qui le menaçait. Et avant de dissoudre le groupe, un grand banquet fut organisé, au terme duquel chacun d'entre nous indiqua aux autres où ils pourraient le trouver. Volke nous dit alors qu'il serait à Tanas quand il serait désœuvré, mais également que nous serions les seuls à le savoir. D'où ma stupeur à le trouver ici. S'il est venu pour Mablung, c'est que l'un des _compagnons_ lui a demandé. Néanmoins je continue à me porter garant de Reyson.

Un long silence clôtura son récit. Chacun réfléchissait à ses paroles, tentant de peser ce qu'elles impliquaient. D'autres personnes que Stefan et Reyson étaient au courant de la venue de Leanne en Terre du Milieu. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Mablung, qu'il retourna encore et encore jusqu'à être sûr que c'était la bonne.

- Comment était Reyson après la disparition de sa sœur ?

- Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un de plus triste et affolé, confia Stefan. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que je suis venue ici sans même savoir comment, répondit Leanne à la place du chasseur. Et…

- Il y a fort à parier que celui qui vous a envoyée là sois celui qui a engagé Volke, termina Tintallë. Oui, ça se tient.

- Exactement, approuva Mablung. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on veut me tuer, mais c'est en lien avec mon combat contre Sauron lors de la guerre de l'Anneau. Quelqu'un était au courant de mon retour, et a voulu m'empêcher d'aider la communauté à vaincre le Mordor.

- Alors pourquoi te tuer maintenant ? demanda Stefan.

- Par vengeance, probablement, proposa Legolas.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, le lieu où l'on sera le plus en sécurité, c'est sur la route, annonça Tintallë. Il est plus que temps d'y aller.

**'-'**

_Tanas, deux semaines plus tard._

Il s'était rassit à la place même où il avait été engagé. Emmitouflé dans son grand manteau, la gorge et la bouche cachées derrière son écharpe rouge, Volke attendait, ses deux yeux vairons grands ouverts. La taverne du Héron était totalement vide, de par l'heure tardive autant que par la peur que Volke avait inspirée aux clients quand il était entré. On le disait mort, car il avait tenté de quitter le continent par le sud ; or la navigation entre les écueils de Tol Morwen était plus que dangereuse. Son navire n'étant jamais revenu, on croyait qu'il avait sombré corps et âme avec lui. Mais l'assassin était revenu, en parfaite santé. Les ragots allaient aller bon train les prochains jours. Seul le tavernier essuyait ses chopes derrière son comptoir, et c'était bien mieux ainsi. L'entretien avec son employeur allait pouvoir être un minimum discret. Il avait une réputation à conserver, tout de même.

La porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître l'employeur en question. Il portait des habits encore plus extravagants que la première fois, qui affichaient nettement sa richesse, et donc la taille de sa bourse. Il avait vraiment envie de se faire égorger, celui-là. Sans attendre, le nobliau alla s'asseoir en face de Volke. Il dégageait un mélange répugnant de parfums, comme s'il s'était aspergé de chacune de ses eaux de toilettes avant de venir, en pensant qu'il sentirait encore meilleur ainsi. Raté. En plus de puer le fric, il empestait tout court. S'il survivait en sortant de l'auberge, il pourrait se vanter d'être chanceux.

- Le boulot est-il effectué ?

- Non.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous m'avez compris, coupa Volke. Voici vos cinquante mille écus, moins les dépenses dues au voyage, bien entendu. Avec les frais de navigation et les provisions, cela fait vingt mille écus.

- Vous n'effectuez pas votre contrat et vous osez me voler par-dessus le marché ? s'énerva le noble. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ? Vous pensiez vous en tirer comme ça ?

- Vous pensez m'intimider ? demanda l'assassin en ricanant. Vous êtes pitoyable, voisin.

- Et ça, c'est pitoyable ? vociféra son interlocuteur.

Il se rua en avant, un poignard à la main. Volke esquiva d'un bond, saisit le bras de son agresseur et le lui tordit. Hurlant de douleur, le nobliau lâcha son arme et s'agenouilla. Volke tira sa propre dague et la lui plaça sous la gorge. Tout ça sous le regard horrifié du tavernier.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça, siffla l'assassin.

Il s'apprêta à lui trancher la gorge, mais ce fut lui qui sentit la froide morsure de l'acier sur sa peau.

- Tellement navré… susurra une voix.

Du sang jaillit de la gorge de Volke, qui s'affala sur le sol rugueux de la taverne. Alors que son regard se troublait, il ne songea qu'à une chose : il savait à qui appartenait la voix. Il savait pourquoi il devait tuer Mablung. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire profiter à quiconque. Et cette fois, en lieu et place de victime, ce fut lui qui ferma les yeux.

**'-'**

**Ici se termine le sixième chapitre! Je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes pour m'avoir lu, et je vous dis à bientôt!**

**Et... review?**


	7. Chapitre 7: premier sang

**Septième chapitre! Promesse tenue, j'ai mis moins de temps à publier que précedemment ^^ j'ai voulu tester quelque chose dans ce chapitre, à savoir donner un peu plus de descriptions que dans les autres (mais je ne sais pas si c'est concluant). Je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis!**

**Et merci pour vos reviews!**

**P'tite mimi: "comme promis, première review", et j'attend toujours la seconde x) bon le chapitre est plus long, et j'ai essayé de donner des explications, alors j'espère que tu seras au moins à moitié satisfaite :P**

**Armelle: eh ben voilà la suite ;)**

**?: ah oui, vous seriez sympas de donner un pseudo quand vous laissez une review xD et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir d'autre moyen pour répondre que par un chapitre, vu que t'es pas inscrit(e) :) je peux rien promettre quant au rythme de publication. Je suis quand même sur quatre fics en même temps, et j'écris les chapitres de chacune d'elles en fonction de mon inspiration (ou de ma flemme). Ajoute ça aux études de la prépa...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**'-'**

_La bravoure procède du sang, le courage de la pensée._

_Bonaparte._

**'-'**

Chapitre 7 : Premier sang

**'-'**

La pluie qui s'acharnait depuis deux semaines sans interruption sur le sud du Gondor avait fini par détremper complètement les chemins de terre qui sillonnaient la campagne. Il s'en fallait de peu pour que les sabots des chevaux ne s'embourbent, mais même sans ça le rythme des quatre éclaireurs était ralenti à l'extrême. Et si les trois elfes avaient prévu de quoi se protéger des averses, ce n'était pas le cas pour Stefan qui progressait tête baissée et sans rien voir d'autre devant lui que la cascade miniature s'écoulant de ses cheveux. D'après les cartes sans cesse humides de Legolas, le groupe n'était plus qu'à quelques heures de marche du prochain village, un hameau nommé Hautefort. Ils calculaient effectivement la durée du trajet comme s'ils allaient à pied, les chevaux ne leur servant qu'à ne pas mettre les pieds dans la boue, et allant même moins vite qu'un elfe qui se baladerait tout seul. Malheureusement, si Mablung aurait amplement préféré laisser les chevaux, cette solution était compromise par le simple fait que Stefan n'était _pas_ un elfe, et ne pourrait probablement pas soutenir leur rythme.

La nuit venue, ils établissaient un campement à l'endroit le plus sec qu'ils pouvaient trouver : tantôt dans une ferme abandonnée, tantôt sous le couvert des arbres. Et quand ni l'un ni l'autre n'était à portée, ils continuaient à chevaucher toute la nuit durant. Cela n'était arrivé que trois fois en deux semaines, mais c'était déjà trois fois de trop, d'après les dires de Tintallë. Mablung commençait sérieusement à regretter de l'avoir emmenée : si jamais elle était en danger, il était impossible de prévoir la réaction de Legolas. Ou plutôt, il était justement facile de la deviner, et cela inquiétait tellement le chasseur qu'il en devenait presque paranoïaque, guettant le moindre mouvement autour d'eux pendant qu'ils voyageaient et gardant toujours un œil ouvert durant la nuit.

Un matin particulièrement pluvieux, Tintallë geignit en se levant. Stefan et elle avaient dormi bien à couvert sous l'unique arbre visible à des lieues à la ronde, laissant les deux autres elfes greloter dans la boue. Elle demanda à ce que l'on s'arrête le temps que la pluie cesse ou au moins se réduise un peu.

- Et elle le fera quand ? rétorqua Mablung. Demain ? Dans deux jours ? Deux semaines ? Quand l'été reviendra ? Hors de question. Nous avons des manteaux, et la route est encore longue.

Lui-même se serait bien reposé un peu à l'abri, mais ce n'était pas son confort qui comptait. Aragorn avait confiance en eux pour trouver la cause de l'invasion des orques, et le mauvais temps ne les retardait que déjà trop. Et puis… réputé acariâtre parmi les elfes de Lothlorien et de Vertbois, il s'en serait voulu de faillir à sa réputation. Ce choix ne s'en révéla pas moins pénible : il plut toute la journée, et la route se dérobais sous leurs pas, tenant plus du bourbier que du chemin. Le peu d'arbres qu'ils distinguaient se révélaient nus, et la fureur de l'averse avait transformé leurs feuilles mortes tombées à terre en un tapis humide et spongieux. En dépit de sa fabrication elfique, le manteau de Mablung était trempé comme soupe, et ne lui était plus d'aucune protection. Il en vint bientôt à se demander s'il n'aurait pas moins froid en l'enlevant. Pendant quelques temps, le dégoulinement permanent de la pluie devint pour eux le seul bruit du monde. Et, comme de bien entendu, la tombée du jour les surpris alors qu'ils étaient encore en pleine lande. Legolas dénicha bien un amas de rochers pouvant constituer un abri de fortune, mais les pierres trempées formaient un refuge bien dérisoire face à la fureur des éléments. Au moins, elle les protégeait du vent violent qui s'était levé au milieu de la journée.

- On doit approcher de la mer, indiqua Stefan en descendant de selle. Vents et pluies vont toujours avec vagues et marées.

- La mer, murmura Legolas, les yeux brillants. Son chant m'appelle sans cesse.

- Qui prend le premier tour ? maugréa Mablung en amassant quelques morceaux de bois trempés. Je parie qu'il va y avoir du grabuge, cette nuit.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Tintallë. Rien ne diffère des autres nuits… à part que nous n'ayons pas d'abris, mais ça…

- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'instinct. Il y a quelque chose que je n'aime pas, ici.

- Ça sent la mort, approuva Stefan en les étonnant tous.

Il se tenait sur un des rochers, et pointait de son épée une masse informe étalée de l'autre côté. Mablung sauta vivement sur la roche et se couvrit immédiatement la bouche et le nez du revers de sa main : un cadavre décomposé, à moitié vert, barbotait dans la boue. Ses vêtements déchirés et emplis de sang laissaient deviner une mort barbare.

- Je ne dors pas ici, dit Tintallë catégoriquement. C'est juste impossible, avec ça à côté.

- Bien, comme ça vous pourrez veiller toute la nuit, railla Mablung. Ce n'est qu'un corps. Mais je suppose que vous ne vous êtes jamais battue, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous pavanez sous vos grands airs mais en fin de compte, vous n'avez jamais versé le premier sang. Tout juste bonne pour des duels de tournois.

- Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ? demanda innocemment Stefan. Je suppose qu'on a plus rien à manger non plus ?

- Il reste du lembas, tenta de le rassurer Legolas.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Bien, je prends le premier quart, j'en profiterais pour enterrer… ça. Tout le monde pourra dormir.

- Creuser dans la boue, c'est comme escalader une chute d'eau, le prévint Mablung.

- C'est marrant et ça fais moins mal quand on tombe, le coupa le bretteur. Allumez-moi un feu pour la veille et allez dormir, je m'occupe du reste.

Malheureusement, le bois était bien trop mouillé pour prendre, quelle que soit la quantité d'étincelles que fit jaillir Mablung en frottant la lame de sa dague contre un silex. Les brindilles d'allumage émirent bien un brin de fumée, ce fut tout, impossible d'en tirer davantage. Dégoûté, l'elfe s'assit par terre, cala son dos contre un rocher et tira son manteau sur lui dans l'espoir de garder un peu de chaleur. Il poussa un profond soupir et se prépara à une nuit glacée et humide. De derrière les rochers provenait un bruit de succion écœurant, probablement Stefan qui s'échinait à creuser dans la boue un trou assez grand et profond pour le cadavre. La brume liée à l'humidité constante était trop humide pour voir le soleil finir de se coucher, et les nuages trop amoncelés pour apercevoir la lune se lever. Malgré cela, Legolas ne fut pas long à fermer les paupières, et Tintallë l'imita peu après. Seul Mablung restait assis à fixer la pluie.

La journée avait été longue, et il était exténué, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son dos était inconfortablement raidi par la pierre, qui dégageait un froid plus que malvenu. N'y tenant plus, il engagea la conversation avec le bretteur dont la seule trace d'activité se résumait à des clapotis entrecoupés de quelques jurons.

- Votre marque, dans le cou, qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie exactement ? lança-t-il.

- La marque maudite ? répondit Stefan, la voix légèrement étouffée par l'épaisseur de la roche. Du sang laguz coule dans mes veines, et ça suffit à tous, humains ou laguz, pour me vouer une haine cordiale. Je ne sais pas quel membre de ma famille a commis ce « péché », ni à quand il remonte, mais toujours est-il que c'est sur moi que s'appesantit la malédiction. L'instinct des laguz les informe de ma bâtardise, et si les humains sont plus faciles à tromper, ils ne se rendent pas moins compte que je vieillis plus lentement qu'eux. Tu me donnes quel âge ?

- Je ne sais pas, vingt ou vingt-cinq ans peut-être, hésita Mablung.

- Soixante-trois, mon ami, l'informa le bretteur avec une voix où ne perçait que la tristesse. Dont les quatre cinquièmes à me cacher sans cesse de peur d'être persécuté. Seul le désert est mon foyer. Comment crois-tu que j'ai appris à me battre comme ça ? J'ai plus d'expérience que la plupart des hommes, et j'ai encore la vigueur des moins expérimentés.

- Vous devriez vous en féliciter au lieu de vous en plaindre. Personne ne connait la signification de votre marque, en Terre du Milieu. Et avec votre talent d'escrimeur, il vous sera fait bon accueil en tant qu'escorte ou garde du corps.

- Mais ce n'est pas mon pays, là réside le problème. Au fait pendant que j'y pense, j'espère que tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que Reyson que tu t'ais mis sur le dos avec ta liaison avec Leanne ? La moitié des laguz t'en veut personnellement, et l'autre moitié est prête à les soutenir si tu leur tombes sous la main.

- Merci de me prévenir, railla l'elfe. Quelle en est la raison ?

- Avant toute chose, tu dois savoir que… Merde, mais c'est dégueulasse !

- Hum ?

- Le bras du type vient de me rester dans la main. Je crois que je vais devoir le foutre dans la fosse à coup de petite cuillère. Tu veux pas venir m'aider ?

- Je suis bien, calé sur mon rocher, répliqua Mablung en souriant.

- C'est, ça, fous-toi de moi. Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Le peuple laguz est divisé en trois catégories : oiseaux, félins et dragons. Les derniers sont presque éteints, et restent en dehors des affaires courantes du continent. Ce sont donc les seuls que tu n'ais paradoxalement pas à craindre. Les oiseaux comportent les faucons, les corbeaux et les hérons, dont font partie Leanne et Reyson. Enfin, les félins sont constitués de chats et de tigres, plus quelques lions qui ont le plus souvent le rôle de dirigeants.

- Pourquoi portent-ils le même nom que des animaux ?

- Parce qu'ils peuvent prendre la forme que leur qualificatif indique ! Leanne ne t'a jamais fait le coup, de se changer en oiseau ?

- Non, jamais.

A la réflexion, c'était étrange. Si l'ange pouvait effectivement prendre une forme animale, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait pour rentrer directement chez elle au lieu d'accompagner la Communauté en guerre et d'y risquer sa vie ? Et surtout pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais révélé cette capacité ? Stefan lui apporta la réponse comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

- Ce n'est pas si étonnant, fait. Lorsqu'un laguz… bah, ça c'est à elle de te le dire si elle le souhaite. Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que pour toi elle a renié beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne le penses. Raaaah, mais pourquoi il perd ses orteils ce con ?

- Quelles sortes de choses ?

- Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas à moi de t'apporter la réponse. Enfin pas la totalité. La première chose à laquelle elle ait renoncé, c'est à un engagement, vis-à-vis du roi des corbeaux. Ma main à couper que tu ne trouves pas quoi.

- Alors dites-le tout de suite, s'exaspéra l'elfe.

- Ils étaient fiancés.

- … quoi ?

- Ils devaient se marier incessamment quand Leanne a disparue. C'est pour ça que tout le continent s'est mis en ébullition pour la rechercher.

- Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût, Stefan, dit Mablung d'un ton acide.

- Pourquoi personne ne me prend-il au sérieux même quand je dis la vérité ? Ah, plus que la tête et ça y est ! Beurk, une oreille verte…

- Et vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous transformer ? demanda Mablung autant pour faire taire les descriptions macabres de son compagnon que pour avoir un autre sujet de réflexion que les secrets de l'ange.

- Je ne suis qu'à _demi_ laguz. Mais j'ai du sang de lion dans mes veines.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir si vous ne connaissez pas vos ancêtres ? railla l'elfe.

- Les marques ont des formes particulières en fonction de la race incriminée. T'aurais pas une gourde d'eau que je puisse me rincer les mains ? demanda-t-il en arrivant de derrière le rocher.

Mablung le dévisagea un bon moment avant que le bretteur ne daigne s'expliquer.

- C'est pas super pratique, la pluie, pour ça.

Le chasseur soupira et lui passa une outre, que Stefan vida sur ses mains couvertes de sang et de boue. Mais quand il fit signe de lui rendre, l'elfe secoua la tête.

- Laissez-la sur un rocher. Elle est constellée de sang.

- Ame sensible, l'accusa le bretteur en s'exécutant néanmoins.

- Je prends la relève, annonça Mablung.

Il ne pourrait de toute façon pas dormir après ce que lui avait dit Stefan. Ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air soulagé, s'enroula dans son manteau plus spongieux encore que la boue du chemin et baissa la tête pour se mettre le visage à l'abri. Le vent venant de tourner, l'eau commença en effet à fouetter le visage de l'elfe, ce qui ne contribua pas à améliorer son humeur. Il passa le reste de la nuit à aiguiser inutilement Aranruth, tout en s'interrogeant sur les raisons des silences de Leanne. Il ne songea même pas à réveiller Legolas pour qu'il prenne la relève, tout plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées. Et quand revint le jour, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

**'-'**

Le lendemain, la route s'améliora peu à peu, car elle se commença à se composer de pavés et de galets mêlés à la terre. Bien vite, le murmure des vagues se fit entendre, et Legolas se lança au galop en sa direction, ne semblant même pas entendre les avertissements de Mablung comme quoi « cadavre » rimait avec « orques », surtout en temps d'invasion. Le reste de la troupe continua à vitesse constante, bien que le prince ne tarda pas à disparaître de leur champ de vision. Petit à petit, le bruit de la mer prit de l'ampleur, jusqu'à l'emporter sur le grésillement continu de la pluie. La route se transforma pour se couvrir exclusivement de galets, rendant le voyage plus facile. Et puis soudain, la monotonie de la lande laissa place à une falaise de calcaire blanc. Ils stoppèrent leurs montures en haut de l'à-pic, à côté du cheval de Legolas qui broutait paisiblement sans être attaché par quoi que ce soit. Un étroit sentier taillé dans la falaise donnait accès à une plage de galet en contrebas, où quelques silhouettes se devinaient dans le brouillard pluvieux. La descente ne fut pas aisée, car la pierre était rendue glissante par l'eau mêlée d'embruns, mais ils y parvinrent néanmoins sans accident notable. Sur la plage se tenait Legolas, à genoux, bras ouverts vers l'immense étendue d'eau. Autour de lui étaient répandus une dizaine de cadavres d'orques encore frais à en croire par le sang noir qui coulait encore sur les galets.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? demanda Mablung, étonné.

- Ils gachaient le paysage, répondit le prince de Vertbois sans quitter sa posture adoratrice. Il a bien fallu que je m'en débarrasse.

- On aurait pu les interroger pour leur demander d'où ils venaient, fit remarquer Stefan. Les tuer n'était pas un acte des plus intelligents.

Pour toute réponse, Legolas referma quatre doigts de sa main droite, ne laissant que son index tendu vers le brouillard.

- Les barges sont là, invisibles dans la brume.

- Avec deux cents orques en pleine forme, souffla Tintallë.

- Vous auriez pu nous avertir, grinça Mablung en dégainant.

En effet, des silhouettes se dessinaient peu à peu dans le brouillard. Leur forme voûtée et les simulacres d'armes et de boucliers qu'elles tenaient ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur identité probable. Legolas se releva sans hâte, épousseta un peu ses genoux, ce qui lui trempa plus les mains qu'autre chose, et saisit son arc.

- Ils m'avaient dit que les barges étaient vides, grimaça-t-il.

- Tu pensais vraiment qu'ils allaient te prévenir que leurs copains allaient te tomber dessus ? railla Mablung. Ne décochez que lorsqu'on sera certains que ce sont des orques, ordonna-t-il aux deux autres elfes qui tenaient leurs arcs bandés.

- On perd du temps, protesta Tintallë. Ils seront bientôt trop près pour qu'on puisse faire beaucoup de victimes !

- Ça se réglera donc à la loyale, lame en main, énonça Stefan.

- Cent contre quatre, c'est loyal peut-être ?

Quand le visage basané des premiers orques se distingua, les flèches volèrent pour en abattre deux. Aussitôt, ils passèrent de la marche discrète (à la façon orque, c'est-à-dire avec autant de précautions qu'un homme de deux cents kilos marchant sur des œufs) au pas de course. Par chance, ils ne paraissaient pas posséder d'archers. Mais quand leur nombre se confirma nettement plus grand que ce que quatre combattants, même d'élite, pourraient abattre, Mablung ordonna la retraite. Il n'avait jamais prétendu être à la tête du groupe, mais comme personne ne semblait vouloir céder un pouce de terrain, force lui fut de prendre la main.

- On ne bouge pas ! le contredit Legolas. Si on ne les arrête pas là, on ne le fera nulle part ! C'est le moment !

- Si on crève là, on les stoppera jamais ! rétorqua Mablung. On remonte sur la falaise et on leur balance des rochers !

- Remonte si tu veux, lança calmement Stefan, mais je reste.

Le bretteur le salua d'un geste de son épée et chargea les orques, sous le regard ébahi de Mablung. Même Legolas semblait impressionné. Le chasseur soupira derechef. Si ses nerfs ne le lâchaient pas avant leur retour à Minas Tirith, il se considérerait comme chanceux.

- Couvrez-nous, demanda-t-il aux deux archers.

Stefan avait déjà presque atteint la ligne ennemie quand Mablung commença également à courir. Ce n'était que pure folie, il en avait pleinement conscience, mais en l'occurrence il n'avait pas réellement le choix, aussi fonça-t-il dans le tas au cri de « Thingol ». Il trancha un bras, décapita une tête, transperça un corps, et les galets devinrent vite glissants de sang noir. Un peu plus loin, Stefan paraissait danser, coupant et tailladant sans jamais se faire ne serais-ce que frôler par une lame d'orque. L'avantage avec ce genre d'ennemis, c'était qu'ils étaient tellement bêtes que tous les guerriers se ruaient à l'assaut en même temps sur la même cible. Il suffisait de faire un pas de côté pour qu'ils se massacrent gentiment entre eux. Et puis, pas un seul n'avait pensé à continuer sa route pour s'attaquer aux archers…

Mablung para un cimeterre d'Aranruth et enfonça sa dague dans les tripes de l'assaillant. Il ne cherchait pas à faire le plus de cadavres possible, mais seulement à avancer suffisamment pour apercevoir les fameuses barges qui avaient transporté toute une armée par petits groupes sur les rivages du Gondor. Il espérait pouvoir reconnaître une fabrication orientale, ou bien même un blason ou quelque chose permettant de mettre un nom sur l'envahisseur. Car cela ne faisait aucun doute, jamais un orque n'aurait pu pondre un plan aussi ingénieux que de déposer en douce de petites quantités de pillards avant d'en faire accoster des milliers. Un cor sonna. Un instant, Mablung se crut revenu à la bataille des Larmes Innombrables, où toute une journée de combats s'était déroulée dans la brume avec pour seul repère les sonneries de chaque camp. Mais ce cor-là était immanquablement de fabrication orque, à en croire le son discordant qu'il rendait. Une seule raison possible à cela : il en venait d'autre. Le repli était inévitable.

A peine pensait-il qu'il devait ordonner aux autres de reculer coûte que coûte que Legolas et Tintallë rejoignirent la mêlée, probablement à court de flèches. Inutile à présent de tenter de refréner leurs ardeurs guerrières, aucun des deux ne consentiraient à partir. Quant à Stefan, il semblait tellement s'amuser à tailler des orques en pièces que Mablung en vint à se demander s'il n'était pas encore plus timbré que les deux elfes. Et puis soudain les rayons du soleil percèrent, et la brume se leva.

Il y avait trois barges de dimensions gigantesques, que quelques orques repoussaient lentement dans l'eau sans doute pour qu'elles aillent chercher d'autres des leurs. Et les orques… Ils étaient tout bonnement trop nombreux. Etait-il donc le seul à s'en rendre compte ? A moins que l'âge ne le rende pessimiste et lâche. Redoublant d'ardeur, Mablung se mit à tailler dans tout ce qui bougeait autour de lui, sans faire attention aux coups que lui-même se prenait. Il faut dire que le plus souvent, les orques ne réussissaient qu'à l'égratigner, et encore, quand ils avaient de la chance et que leurs lames ne ripaient pas sur sa cuirasse. La partie commença à se gâter quand il y eut tellement de sang répandu à terre qu'il ne s'écoulait plus entre les galets mais stagnait dessus, menaçant de faire tomber chaque combattant à la moindre inattention.

Les premières victimes en furent des orques, évidemment. Mablung n'avait plus qu'à les achever pour en finir avec eux, occupés à tenter de se dépêtrer dans leurs lourdes mailles noires. Mais le premier cri allié vint de derrière lui. Prenant appui sur un cadavre pour se retourner sans glisser, Mablung aperçu Legolas qui se frayait un passage dans la mer verte des orques pour rejoindre un point où ceux-ci tombaient raides morts sans avoir à affronter d'adversaire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit une épée jaillir du sol qu'il comprit que l'ennemi invisible des orques n'était autre que Tintallë ayant glissée et s'étant retrouvée à leur merci à terre. _Bougre d'imbécile_. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû les accompagner, il le savait ! Legolas réussit à rejoindre la galadhrim, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. _Il se met à la merci du moindre coup dans le dos_, pensa Mablung. Il voulut avertir le prince, mais un de ses propres adversaires retint son attention suffisamment longtemps pour qu'un orque se glisse dans le dos de Legolas… et abatte son cimeterre. L'elfe poussa un cri déchirant, sous le regard impuissant de Mablung. Tintallë, désarmée, allait subir le même sort quand Stefan jaillit de nulle part et abattit tous les orques qui faisaient mine de s'approcher.

- Barrez-vous ! hurla Mablung. Emmenez Legolas loin d'ici !

Tintallë ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et elle quitta le champ de bataille, traînant le prince. Stefan la suivait pour protéger ses arrières, laissant Mablung seul en plein milieu de la troupe verte. _Ohohoh_. Méthodiquement, il taillada tous ceux se présentant devant lui, s'entourant d'une buée sanglante qui lui collait aux vêtements et à la peau. La dernière dizaine d'orques prit la fuite, et ce fut là que le chasseur se rendit compte que les barges étaient reparties.

- Ils n'étaient même pas une centaine, racontait Stefan quand il rejoignit les autres. Comment t'as pu te faire avoir ?

Mais Tintallë ne répondait pas, se contentant de sangloter au-dessus de Legolas dont la poitrine se soulevait difficilement. Mablung s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Le cimeterre était rentré profondément dans la chair, créant une plaie de six pouces dans son flanc. Le prince saignait abondamment, et il ne put prononcer un mot quand il s'y essaya. Mablung se tourna vers la galadhrim tout en déchirant les vêtements du blessé afin d'examiner plus précisément la plaie.

- C'est pas comme un duel ridicule, hein ? dit-il durement. Félicitations, le voilà, votre premier sang.

**'-'**

**Voilà voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :) n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions par le biais d'une petite review! ;)**


	8. Chapitre 8: retour aux origines

**Hum hum. Je crois que je commence à prendre la mauvaise habitude de publier un chapitre de cette fic par mois... Quand je pense qu'il y a eu une époque où j'en écrivais un par jour x) Bref, ne pensez pas que j'ai abandonné, je suis toujours là! Merci à vous pour vos reviews!**

**Nienna1996: je suis désolé, je me suis promis à moi-même qu'il n'allait pas survivre x) en fait, j'ai encore rien décidé, mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il succombe :P Merci pour tout :)**

**Armelle: Bon, va falloir que tu m'expliques un truc, toi. COMMENT tu fais pour être au courant que j'ai publié un nouveau chapitre, alors que je le fais de moins en moins régulièrement, que tu n'es même pas inscrite donc que tu ne reçois pas de notifications pour te prévenir que j'ai publié, et que pourtant tu parviens à reviewer à peine une heure après alors que des inscrits y mettent plusieurs jours? xD tu dis peut-être toujours la même chose, mais au moins c'est sympa ;) j'ai commencé à écrire vers 11 ans, et j'ai publié pour la première fois à 13. Si tu veux d'autres infos envoie-moi un message^^**

**P'tite mimi: non, j'ose le _tuer_ x) c'est peut-être dû au fait que je vieilli et que je gagne en maturité (oui, mes chevilles vont bien, merci ^^) oui bah hein, si t'apprenais que ton fiancé était sur le point de se marrier avant que tu ne le rencontres, tu ferais encore de l'humour, toi? Et pour Tolkien, contrairement à ce qui est montré dans les films, gobelins et orques sont de la même espèce ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**'-'**

Chapitre 8 : Retour aux origines

**'-'**

La salle était trop sombre pour que l'on puisse espérer y voir quelque chose d'autre que les éternelles colonnes de pierre et les ossements habituels de nains et de gobelins. Comme toutes les autres qu'ils avaient reprises. Plus ils avançaient dans la reconquête de la Moria, plus Boromir désespérait de jamais apercevoir l'ombre d'un orque dans quelque recoin sombre. Les mines semblaient sans fond, et chaque jour qui passait les faisaient s'y aventurer plus profondément. Si les nains se montraient franchement enthousiastes à cette idée, et si elle ne dérangeait pas les elfes outre mesure, les hommes montraient couramment des signes de fatigue et de peur. Le récit du combat entre Gandalf et le Balrog était devenu légendaire, et savoir qu'il s'était passé ici les avait d'abord tous enchantés, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à penser qu'il pourrait bien leur arriver la même chose… et que le magicien n'était pas là. Cela les rendait irascibles, et ils restaient de plus en plus souvent entre eux, refusant de se mêler aux autres races. Boromir était lui-même à bout de nerf, et il était sûr qu'un petit combat pourrait le calmer.

Seulement voilà, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de leurs ennemis, ici. Au début, tous en avaient ri, se moquant de la couardise des gobelins, mais maintenant la rumeur d'un piège se répandait comme une trainée de poudre. Quel meilleur moyen d'exterminer toute l'expédition que de la mener dans les bas-fonds des mines, où les démons les attendaient, auréolés de flammes ardentes et maniant des fouets embrasés ? Même les elfes ajoutaient foi à ces histoires, et le capitaine Lindir, qui avait remplacé Legolas, avait tout autant de mal à les rassurer que Gimli les nains ou Boromir et Erkenbrand les hommes. Par précaution, ils avaient installé plusieurs camps retranchés à différents niveaux des grottes, si bien que les explorateurs étaient réduits à quelques dizaines au onzième sous-sol. Les groupes se relayaient constamment, mais la fatigue se lisait sur tous les visages, et les meneurs n'étaient pas épargnés.

De grands cernes violets soulignaient les yeux de Boromir, et sa barbe jadis si bien taillée ressemblait davantage à celle d'un maraudeur que d'un capitaine du Gondor. Il ne s'était plus lavé les cheveux depuis des lustres, comme tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient, et ça s'en ressentait dans l'odeur qui planait autour du groupe. A ses côtés, Gimli avait abandonné les élégantes tresses de sa barbe pour la laisser à l'état sauvage, semblable à une haie délaissée par son propriétaire. Mais malgré ça, il serrait toujours fermement sa hache à double lame, tout comme Boromir ne lâchait pas son épée. Si les gobelins ne s'étaient pas montrés, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'allaient pas le faire.

- Il n'y a rien, ici, annonça un soldat en agitant sa torche à l'entrée de la salle.

- Ces fichues bestioles nous font tourner en bourrique, ajouta un nain. On devrait les laisser dans leurs trous et profiter de ce que nous avons déjà récupéré !

Il y eut plusieurs acquiescements dans le groupe, y compris des vétérans nains qui voulaient autrefois tant combattre de nouveau leurs ennemis héréditaires.

- C'est l'erreur qu'avait faite Balïn, répliqua Gimli, et voyez ce que ça lui a apporté ! Il demeure dans la Moria comme il le souhaitait, ça oui, mais dans une tombe de marbre brisée et au milieu des os de ses frères !

L'expédition avait remis les premiers niveaux en état, mais l'accès à la salle de Mazarboul n'était autorisé qu'à quelques nains et elfes, qui étaient chargés de récupérer les écrits encore lisibles. Aussi, la tombe de Balïn n'avait pas été restaurée, et demeurait telle quelle, avec les ossements du troll et des gobelins abattus par la communauté lors de son passage catastrophique dans les mines.

- Il faut continuer à explorer ce niveau, décréta Boromir en se retournant vers sa troupe. Je ne sais combien de strates compte cet endroit, mais je gage que les orques n'ont plus beaucoup de cachettes, ici. Nous leur tomberons bientôt dessus, et nous aurons ce que nous sommes venus chercher : leur extermination.

Au début de l'exploration, ces quelques mots auraient été accueillis avec des ovations à n'en plus finir. A présent, ce fut à peine s'il y eut quelques murmures d'approbation. Boromir soupira et se remit en route, suivi de ses quelques hommes exténués. Gimli le rejoignit en faisant les plus grandes enjambées que sa petite taille lui permettait.

- Nous ne tiendrons pas plus longtemps, grogna-t-il. Il nous faut des nouvelles recrues, que nous puissions renvoyer celles-ci à leurs familles.

- Mais Aragorn reste sourd à nos missives, répondit le Gondorien. Aucun des estafettes que je lui ai envoyé n'est revenu. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Minas Tirith soit au courant de notre situation.

- Je n'ai pas plus de réponse d'Erebor, et Lindir affirme que la Lothlorien ne réagit pas plus activement. Je crains que ce que nous pensions ne soit arrivé.

- Il y a de fortes chances, soupira Boromir. Alors que nous nous efforçons d'aller en profondeur, les gobelins sont sortis des mines, et bloquent tout accès à la montagne. Nous avons commis la même erreur que Balïn, en fin de compte.

- Et sans Mablung ou Legolas, nous manquons de stratèges pour nous sortir de là.

Le Gondorien hocha la tête.

- Ils doivent s'éclater, eux, à chasser des orques en pleine nature.

**'-'**

- Courage, on arrive à Hautefort dans quelques heures, Legolas.

Le prince gémit pour toute réponse. Depuis que ses compagnons l'avaient pansé, il n'avait pu prononcer un seul mot compréhensible. Ils chevauchaient à bride abattue vers le nord, où devrait se trouver la ville la plus proche, qu'ils avaient ratée à l'aller à cause de la brume. Aucun ne savait si la cité tenait encore debout, ou si elle était tombée en ruine sous les assauts des orques. Après tout, à part les quelques villages de pêcheurs qui parsemaient la côte, c'était le seul véritable endroit habité à des lieues à la ronde. A Dol Amroth, ils auraient été sûrs de trouver un médecin convenable, mais la cité portuaire était à plusieurs jours de cheval, et ils n'avaient visiblement pas autant de temps devant eux : l'état de Legolas empirait d'heure en heure, malgré les soins procurés.

Mablung n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis l'escarmouche, et ni Stefan ni Tintallë n'avaient essayé de lui adresser la parole. La galadhrim restait avec le prince, menant sa monture par la bride, et le bretteur s'était aventuré au-devant d'eux, pour prévenir toute présence ennemie dans le brouillard. L'elfe de Doriath demeurait quant à lui plusieurs mètres derrière. Il préférait s'assurer que personne ne les suivait. Il savait parfaitement que ses compagnons devaient se dire qu'il leur en voulait, mais s'était plus à lui-même qu'il adressait ses reproches silencieux. S'il avait plus insisté pour que Tintallë ne vienne pas, ou pour qu'ils battent en retraite sur la plage, sans doute n'en seraient-ils pas là. Il avait à moitié conscience que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais Leanne le lui avait dit dès leur première rencontre : il avait tendance à prendre les responsabilités et les remords des autres sur ses propres épaules. Il avait porté le fardeau de la disparition de Morwen et de la mort de Tùrin lors de sa première vie, à présent il portait celui d'avoir gâché les fiançailles de l'ange et d'avoir mené Legolas à la mort. Car s'il laissait les autres espérer que le prince s'en remettrait, lui l'avait vu du premier coup d'œil : il était touché au foie, il ne survivrait pas plus de quelques jours au mieux.

- Mablung ! Tu devrais venir voir ça !

Stefan le hélait un peu plus loin, forme vague et indistincte dans la brume. Ce que Mablung remarqua tout de suite, ce fut qu'il avait dégainé son épée. L'elfe piqua des deux et le rejoignit rapidement. Il reconnut tout de suite l'endroit : c'était où ils avaient campé la veille, et où ils avaient découvert le cadavre pourrissant caché derrière les rochers.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Il se racla la gorge et répéta sa question plus distinctement. Stefan lui désigna un tas de boue verdâtre où était plantées plusieurs flèches. Mablung talonna sa monture, mais elle refusa d'avancer, et il dut mettre pied à terre pour aller voir par lui-même. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de la fange se révéla être un corps en putréfaction.

- Qu'ont donc les cadavres à tous venir crever ici ?

- Il n'y a jamais eu qu'un seul corps, Mablung. Ce type, c'est celui que j'ai enseveli, je le reconnais à son gros nez épaté.

- Qui aurait eu besoin de le déterrer ? s'étonna l'elfe. Ça n'a pas de sens. A moins que… Où tu l'avais mis exactement ?

- Par-là, répondit le bretteur en pointant un carré de boue de son épée.

Mablung se courba devant l'endroit indiqué. Tout autour, malgré la pluie qui tendait à effacer les traces, de profonds sillons étaient visibles, comme si quelqu'un avait ratissé la terre… mais avec un outil bien plus petit qu'un râteau. Une boule d'angoisse se noua au fond des tripes de l'elfe, qui se releva lentement sans quitter sa découverte des yeux.

- Stefan, dis à Tintallë de s'arrêter tout de suite, intima-t-il. On fait demi-tour.

- Pardon ? Legolas a besoin d'un guérisseur, il faut que…

- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire ! vociféra Mablung. Dis-moi à cause de qui il est blessé, hein ? Dis-moi qui a foncé dans le tas et a engagé le combat en sachant très bien qu'il y aurait des pertes ! Dis-moi à cause de qui nous sommes dans cette merde !

Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de s'énerver sur le bretteur en particulier, mais il fallait qu'il évacue son ressentiment et son appréhension. Stefan ne répondit pas et amorça un demi-tour pour aller chercher la galadhrim. Mablung le regarda disparaitre dans la brume avant de se décider à retourner près du cadavre. Les hampes qui dépassaient de son torse et de sa gorge étaient empennées de plumes grises, ce qui supprimait la possibilité qu'il ait été profané par des orques ou des elfes. Les premiers utilisaient des poils de warg enduits de goudron, et les seconds des plumes de cygne qu'ils ramassaient sur les berges des fleuves ou des lacs. Il ne restait donc plus que les nains ou les hommes. Sachant que les premiers étaient quasiment introuvables en cette partie du monde, le choix était vite fait. Et pour que des hommes consentent à percer de flèches un des leurs déjà mort et enterré, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison, que les sillons près de la fosse corroboraient. Une raison dont le chasseur aurait aimé ne plus jamais entendre parler.

- Mablung, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a pas de temps à perdre !

Tintallë venait d'arriver, menant un Legolas inconscient et chancelant sur sa selle. La galadhrim avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et, pour une fois, semblait ne pas se préoccuper de la boue qui maculait ses cheveux et ses habits. Quelqu'un ne la connaissant pas aurait presque pu la prendre pour une simple paysanne humaine –presque, parce que son épée pendait encore à son côté. Sans lui répondre, Mablung dégaina et trancha d'un coup net le cou du cadavre, et présenta sa tête à ses compagnons.

- C'est comme ça qu'on les tue. Si vous les rencontrez, sachez que le seul moyen qu'ils ne se relèvent pas derrière votre dos, c'est d'atteindre leur centre nerveux. Brisez-leur la colonne, fracassez-leur la tête ou bien tranchez-là, mais ne vous contentez pas de les trucider sans violence excessive.

- On peut savoir ce que tu racontes ? demanda Stefan en haussant un sourcil.

- Vous partez pour Dol Amroth, continua Mablung sans faire attention à l'interruption. La cité est le dernier espoir de Legolas. Ne vous arrêtez sous aucun prétexte. Si l'un de vos chevaux crève sous vous, les deux survivants continuent, l'un en portant Legolas. Le cavalier restant suit à pied, mais que les autres ne l'attendent pas. Le seul endroit sûr de la région est Dol Amroth, désormais.

- C'est drôle, mais tu parles comme si tu ne venais pas.

- L'heure n'est pas aux plaisanteries, Stefan ! Vous ne savez pas où on a mis les pieds.

- Alors à toi de nous l'apprendre.

- Si vous croisez qui que ce soit, ne vous arrêtez pas. Si cette personne vous poursuit, abattez-la sans poser de questions. Nous n'avons plus d'alliés, dans la région. Le brouillard persistant aurait dû me mettre sur la piste… Quelqu'un joue avec la mort, ici. Aragorn doit être prévenu.

- Et tu comptes remonter seul jusqu'à Minas Tirith ? En nous laissant avec le blessé ?

- Vous êtes à deux jours de votre destination. Vous devriez pouvoir y arriver sans trop de complications si vous faîtes ce que je vous ai dit.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda enfin Tintallë. A quoi cela rime-t-il de nous ordonner de décapiter des cadavres et de tuer les passants ?

- Avez-vous vu un seul « passant », ici ? Cessez de poser des questions stupides et partez tout de suite ! Prenez mon cheval, il remplacera un des vôtres si nécessaire.

Tintallë fit mine de répliquer, mais Stefan coupa court à toute discussion en prenant le cheval du chasseur par la bride.

- Pars devant avec Legolas, je te rejoins.

Pour le coup, la galadhrim ne rétorqua rien et tourna bride, emmenant le prince avec elle. Stefan resta à dévisager Mablung jusqu'à ce qu'il juge la jeune elfe assez loin pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas, et se pencha sur sa selle.

- Tu restes en vie, toi. Pour le moment je suis un des seuls habitants de Serenes à ne pas trop t'en vouloir pour Leanne, mais si jamais tu ne reviens pas, sache que je traverserais sans hésiter l'enfer pour te le faire payer. Vu ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il lança sa monture au galop, et celle du chasseur fut bien obligée de suivre.

- Vu, murmura Mablung.

Il lâcha la tête du cadavre et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Seul à pied, dans la boue, il était plus ou moins sûr d'arriver à Hautefort en fin de journée. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore espérer était qu'il s'était trompé, et que la ville était encore debout, emplie d'hommes bien en vie et décidés à défendre chèrement leur peau. Mais cela reviendrait à penser que le cadavre avait été profané sans raison, et il ne pouvait le penser. La dernière fois où il avait entendu parler de telles pratiques, ça avait annoncé une longue période de malheur pour les peuples libres.

**'-'**

_Forêt de Doriath, en Beleriand, 7000 ans plus tôt._

Les traces étaient encore fraiches, le cerf ne devait pas avoir plus de deux heures d'avance. Mablung réajusta son arc dans son dos et reprit sa course. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il pistait l'animal, sans avoir ne serais-ce qu'aperçu le bout de son museau, mais il savait qu'il était sur le bon chemin. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le chef des chasseurs de Thingol : ses sens ne le trahissaient jamais. Mais quand il arriva sur la berge d'une petite rivière, il s'arrêta net, les oreilles frémissantes. Lentement, il encocha une flèche et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel ici, qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lança-t-il à la cantonade. Montrez-vous !

Un grondement sourd lui répondit, et un homme sortit des fourrés, une massue primitive à la main. Ç'aurait pu être normal en cette région, qui marquait la frontière entre les terres des elfes et celles de hommes de Brethil, si ce n'était qu'il manquait une bonne partie du visage à l'humain, et que ses yeux étaient vides de toute expression.

- Vous devriez penser à aller voir un guérisseur, ami, lui dit Mablung. Je doute que votre état soit tout à fait normal.

- …

- Eh bien, vous avez aussi perdu votre langue ? Par les Valars, mais qui vous a fait ça ?

Il baissa son arc et s'approcha de l'homme, compatissant. Il devait souffrir le martyr avec une telle balafre, et pourtant il ne se plaignait pas le moins du monde. Mais à peine l'elfe eut-il fait un pas que l'homme balança sa massue, manquant de peu d'écrabouiller le chasseur en l'envoyant valser contre un arbre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Je ne veux que vous aider !

Pour toute réponse, l'homme réitéra son attaque, et Mablung fut obligé de lui décochez sa flèche entre les deux yeux. Sauf que ça n'eut d'autre effet que de faire exhaler au blessé un grognement plaintif qui s'apparentait plus à de l'agacement qu'à de la douleur… et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de marcher.

- Tu es quoi, toi ? souffla Mablung, sidéré.

Il rangea son arc en reculant pour se maintenir hors de portée et dégaina son épée, une vieille lame striée de traces de coups qu'il avait récupérée sur le champ de bataille des Larmes Innombrables. Dès qu'il l'eut bien en main, il porta un coup de taille sur son adversaire, qui ne broncha pas malgré la longue trace sanguinolente qui lui barrait le torse. Mablung recula encore un peu, ne sachant que faire face à _ça_. Comment cet homme pouvait-il encore vivre après tout ce qu'il avait subi ? L'elfe lui enfonça sa lame dans la gorge tout en esquivant un coup de massue, sans plus de succès que précédemment. C'est alors que surgirent des arbres trois hommes encapuchonnés, qui se jetèrent sur le blessé et lui tranchèrent vivement la tête. Elle alla rouler aux pieds du chasseur qui, abasourdi, y comprenait de moins en moins.

- Excusez-nous, seigneur elfe, lui dit le premier des hommes. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous étions à sa poursuite, mais il a survécu à tous les pièges que nous lui avions tendus. Ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira plus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Mablung d'une voix calme.

- La magie noire de Morgoth est à l'œuvre partout, aujourd'hui, répondit un deuxième humain. Ses sorts relèvent nos morts et les envoient contre nous. Chacun de nos soldats qui tombe vient grossir son armée.

- Morgoth est corrompu jusqu'à l'os, répliqua l'elfe, mais jamais un Valar ne se risquerait à violer les lois sacrées. Il ne peut avoir défié ainsi la mort.

- Alors ce doit être un de ses lieutenants.

_Oui, un de ses capitaines_, pensa l'elfe. _Et plus que vraisemblablement Gurthaur._

**'-'**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond blanc sur lequel était suspendu un magnifique lustre doré. Les chandelles étaient éteintes, la lumière qui inondait la pièce venait donc d'une quelconque fenêtre non loin. Il se redressa précautionneusement. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été blessé aux bras, mais mieux valait être prudent. Déjà, il ne savait même pas comment il pouvait encore être en vie. Enfin, il avait bien une petite idée, mais rien de bien vraisemblable. Par contre, sa gorge le tiraillait affreusement. Il se tourna vers la petite table placée à côté de son lit, sur laquelle était posée une carafe d'argent, et se servit un verre d'eau. Le liquide, pourtant frais, ne le soulagea nullement.

- Ah, enfin debout, lança une voix railleuse derrière lui.

Il tourna un peu plus la tête et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un homme d'au moins deux mètres, aux cheveux bruns en bataille, mais surtout muni d'une paire d'ailes aux plumes brunes. Il tenta de répondre, mais seul un souffle ténu sortit de sa gorge. Il se frotta le cou, et sentit sous ses doigts un pansement qui lui couvrait toute la gorge. Il lança un regard interrogateur à son hôte.

- Quand on t'a trouvé, tu te vidais de ton sang, expliqua celui-ci. Tu peux t'estimer heureux que j'avais une offre à te faire à ce moment-là, sinon tu ne serais sans doute plus de ce monde. Je ne sais pas qui a manié le couteau, mais il n'a pas tranché très profond, et la lame n'a pas atteint l'artère.

De nouveau, il tenta de répondre, mais ne produit qu'un glapissement.

- Les médecins disent que tu pourras de nouveau parler d'ici quelques jours, bien que ça ne dépasse pas le murmure. Tes cordes vocales ont été sérieusement entamées, et tu ne pourras sans doute plus jamais crier. Maintenant dis-moi, tu sais qui a fait ça ? On ne s'en prend pas à mes amis sans le payer cher.

Il rassembla toute sa volonté pour réussir à murmurer quelques mots.

- Il faut aller en Terre du Milieu. Leanne et Reyson… Stefan… On doit les aider.

- Tu sais où ils sont ?! s'exclama l'homme ailé.

Il hocha la tête et sortit du lit. Ses habits habituels avaient été lavés et pliés, et l'attendaient sur un tabouret. Sous l'œil attentif de son ami, il les revêtit et alla à la fenêtre pointer du doigt le port.

- D'accord, d'accord, je vais dire à mes hommes de nous affréter un navire.

Il lui sourit et récupéra son dernier effet, sa longue écharpe bordeaux qui faisait toute sa renommée. L'homme ailé lui tendit la main, et il la serra promptement.

- Content de te revoir, Volke.

**'-'**

**Voilà, fin du chapitre! J'espère qu'il vaut l'attente que je vous ai infligée... dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lu! Toute review est bienvenue!**


End file.
